


Miraculous Tales

by Purplefox135



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Akuma, Anime, Bee Miraculous, DJWifi, Fox Miraculous, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, OC's - Freeform, Other, Peacock Miraculous, Prince Paon, Queen Bee, Reveal, ladrien, vixen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefox135/pseuds/Purplefox135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(WARNING: Not everything in the tags and stuff are currently posted in the fic. Tags and warnings may also be added if later down the road a chapter needs them and I make a decision.)</p><p>A tale of the progressing story of Ladybug and Chat Noir and their growing team as Master Fu decides after the Volpina incident that they need more help in the field. Will be ignoring the book cliffhanger at the end of the Volpina episode, but will try to keep everything else as best as I can. Will also be assuming that Volpina's abilities more reflect the fact that she's a liar than what would actually be the power of the holder of the Fox Miraculous. Will the new additions to the team help or hinder the two? Read to find out. Also, sorry I suck at summaries, hopefully eventually I can add a cool quote to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Toymaker

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! I obviously don't own Miraculous Ladybug. I hope you all like this story, and it helps you get through the hiatus! Also would appreciate comments!~

Master Fu sat looking at the Miraculous’ thoughtfully as Wayzz flew over to his shoulder.

“Master? Is something wrong?” Wayzz asked curiously.

“This mess with Volpina has me concerned.” He revealed, “Perhaps we should release another Miraculous to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir…” Wayzz looked at him alarmed.

“Master, are you sure…?” Wayzz inquired, “They seem to be doing alright on their own…”

“I’m not sure yet…But Hawkmoth may be gaining strength…and Ladybug came close to surrendering her miraculous last time. I won’t make my move just yet…but I am definitely pondering it.” Master Fu replied, closing the case again, “Meanwhile, keep on guard…in case…” Wayzz nodded.

“Yes Master.” Wayzz agreed.

Meanwhile…

Marinette walked into school to see Alya grinning wildly, causing Marinette to stop and blink.

“Erm…Alya? Whaaaat are you smiling about?” Marinette wondered.

“You didn’t hear? We’re getting two new exchange students from America today!” Alya exclaimed. Marinette blinked.

“R-Right now?! W-We just got Lila here!” Marinette pointed out.

“Yeah, but she MOVED here from Italy. These two are just staying the rest of this year and all of the next.” Alya replied, “As guests of the school.”

“Alright…Well…why are you so excited about it?” Marinette questioned, raising a brow. 

“Duh! We’ve had reports of Ladybug in ancient Egypt, right? Well, it could be possible that she’s been sighted in other countries as well! So, I’m going to see what they know about Ladybug.” Alya replied with determination. Marinette chuckled lightly.

“Of course…I doubt they’ll know too much though.” Marinette commented.

“Maybe not, but it can’t hurt to ask.” Alya replied with a shrug and a smile, “The other difference between them and Lila is that they’ll actually be in our class.” 

“Really? Well that’s pretty interesting…” Marinette muttered. Alya chuckled and put a hand on her hip.

“Girl, you’re student rep, shouldn’t you already know this?” Alya commented, Marinette blushing. 

“I-It’s not like anyone said anything to me about it! …At least…I don’t think…? OH NO! Do you think they’ll be expecting me to make up a welcoming committee or something?!” Marinette freaked out. Alya chuckled.

“Little late for that. I think the teacher took care of it. Speaking of which, it’s time for class.” Alya told her, “We’d better get up there.” Marinette nodded and left with Alya up to class.

Meanwhile, the two American girls were having trouble finding their way to school.

“I think this should be a…Left?” The brunette guessed, looking around confused. 

“You know what? _**I**_ think we’re lost.” The blonde huffed, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know, it’s hard to tell! Pretty much everything is in French! I didn’t take French! I wanted to, but mom made me take Spanish because it was ‘more useful’.” The brunette retaliated. 

“Which begs the question, WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A SMART IDEA TO SEND THE TWO SPANISH SPEAKING GIRLS TO PARIS?!” The blonde cried out. The brunette sighed.

“No use getting upset by poor decision making now.” The brunette muttered, looking at her map again then looking around, “Let’s stop at this bakery and ask for directions.” The blonde sighed and nodded, allowing herself to be led inside.

“Hello! May I help you?” Tom asked with a smile.

“Hi! We are so VERY lost.” The brunette started as the blonde looked at the pastries, “We’re exchange students from America, but we can’t find the school…Francoise Dupont?” Tom smiled wider at this.

“Ah, yes, you’re very close actually. My daughter goes there. In fact, I could probably walk you over if you’d like.” He offered, the brunette lit up. 

“Ah! Than-Erm, I mean, Merci!” She thanked, nudging the blonde who was drooling over a small pastry causing her to squeak before muttering a ‘merci’ as well. He took off his apron and yelled back to his wife.

“Sabine? I’m walking these two lost American girls to the school, can you manage?” Tom called.

“Yes dear. Take some snacks to give Marinette for her friends while you’re at it!” She called back. Tom nodded and grabbed a few pastries and put them in a box, smiling.

“I trust you two can give this to her when you get inside?” He requested, the brunette taking the box.

“Yup! You can count on us!” She agreed, Tom smiling as the three left towards the school. Meanwhile, the students were eagerly and confusedly awaiting their new classmates. They were about ten to fifteen minutes late to the first lesson by now, and they were still nowhere to be found. 

“You think something happened to them?” Marinette worried.

“Like what? Getting Akumatized?” Alya wondered.

“No, not like that…” Marinette replied.

“Maybe they got lost.” Alix commented.

“W-What if they hurt themselves?” Mylene suggested.

“I’m sure they’ll be alright Mylene…” Ivan comforted.

“Who cares?” Chloe scoffed, “They’re just some random exchange students, and not even from some interesting exotic place, just AMERICA. Bor-ing.” Alya frowned and considered saying something before the two come in. 

“Sorry we’re late, we got lost.” The brunette apologized. The teacher nodded. 

“That excuse is fine for now, but in the future try to leave earlier if you think you might lose your way.” Ms. Bustier told them, turning to the class. 

“These are our new students from America. I hope you all will help them feel at home here in Paris. Please, introduce yourselves briefly.” The brunette nodded and put on a smile, while the blonde seems less than thrilled. 

“Hi there! I’m Molly, Molly Thompson. I’m happy to be here. Also, is there a Marinette in here?” Molly wondered. Marinette blinked as she felt the class’ attention-Including Adrien’s-turn to her. She smiled sheepishly and raised her hand with a blush. 

“Um, here.” Marinette told her, Molly beaming with a bright smile and running up to her side, handing over the box of pastries. Marinette looked her over as she did. Her hair was short, choppy, and messy, and her clothes weren’t much better. She wore a baggy T-shirt and a hoodie, sweatpants on her bottoms and gray sneakers without socks. On her face sat a simple pair of black glasses, behind which were green eyes.

“Your dad helped us find our way here, he gave us these to give to you when we got here.” Molly explained, Marinette giving a small smile and a nod as she took them.

“Oh, M-Merci.” Marinette replied. Molly went back by the blonde as attention turned back to her.

“U-Um…My name’s Breyanna.” She stated simply. Marinette studied her quickly as well. She noticed her hair was a lot longer, all of it scooped into a slightly messy ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans as well as brown boots and a dark gray hoodie seemingly brimming with pens. Ms. Bustier nodded.

“Alright then, go sit down.” She told them, turning back to the board as the two went to find a seat. Molly bit her lip as they saw there weren’t two seats together. Breyanna sighed and just sat next to Nathanael, at least back there she could draw in peace. Which, when she looked to her new neighbor, seemed to be his idea as well, noting the open sketchbook in front of him. Molly shrugged and sat next to Ivan in the last available seat, smiling at him brightly. He gave a nervous smile back.

“Well, they seem nice enough.” Alya commented. Marinette nodded in agreement, handing Alya one of the pastries that her dad had sent, looking back as Molly struck up a quiet conversation with Ivan, Ivan’s smile showing his enjoyment of it. Later, around lunch break, Ms. Bustier turned to the class.

“Adrien?” She called, the blond looking up.

“Yes Ms. Bustier?” He wondered.

“During lunch break would you show our new students around?” She requested, Chloe glaring back at the two suddenly as Marinette jolted slightly. She didn’t think Ms. Bustier would pick ADRIEN! Adrien just smiled and gave a nod.

“Sure thing, I don’t have anything scheduled for break today.” He agreed, turning and smiling at the two of them, Molly smiling back as Breyanna ignored them.

“Calm down girl.” Alya comforted as Marinette twitched slightly, “He’s just showing them around.”

“B-But what if they get along really well and he ends up forming a crush on her and then he confesses and she feels the same and they get together, and instead of them breaking up when she has to move back he runs away and goes with her, then he marries her to gain citizenship! I’ll never see him again!” Marinette worried.

“Girl, that will NOT happen. If it makes you feel better we can go with them.” Alya suggested.

“W-Won’t that look suspicious…?” Marinette pointed out. Alya shook her head.

“Nah, it’s natural to be curious right? Besides, you’re the student rep and I’m the deputy remember? So we should obviously want to help out the new students. Plus I have to ask my questions for the Ladyblog anyways.” Alya replied. 

“Nino, I’m not entirely sure what I should show them…” Adrien confessed with a small frown.

“It’s cool bro, I’ll come with.” Nino told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “If you run out of ideas, I’ll step in.” Adrien smiled back.

“Thanks Nino.” Adrien stated as the bell rang. Molly stood as she shook Ivan’s hand. 

“Those lyrics are GREAT Ivan! I’m sure she’ll love them. I can already tell we’ll be great seat buddies.” Molly commented, Ivan smiling back.

“Merci. I’m happy to know we’ll be sitting together from now on.” Ivan agreed, waving and going to Mylene so they could walk together. Breyanna silently packed her sketchbook as she and Molly met Adrien at the front. 

“Bonjour, it’s nice to meet you both.” Adrien greeted with a slightly nervous smile, Marinette trembling as she tried to work herself up to going over, “I’m Adrien.” Molly shook his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She responded, Adrien turning to Breyanna who looked up and then away with a muttered greeting, Adrien blinking confused.

“…Did I say something?” Adrien laughed nervously. Molly shook her head. 

“No, Brey’s just a little shy with new people. She’ll warm up to ya eventually. Probably.” Molly explained as Brey frowned at her slightly. 

“Oh, well my friend Nino’s going to come with us, you mind?” Adrien wondered as Nino waved. Molly shook her head with a small smile. 

“Not at all! The more the merrier.” She told him. Alya got fed up with waiting for Marinette to move on her own so she grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

“Mind if we tag along then? After all it’s good for a student rep and the deputy to help with stuff like this, and I have a few questions for you guys for a blog I run.” Alya stated, Marinette smiling and laughing nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Y-Yeah…I-If you want, y-y’know…” Marinette stuttered. Molly smiled brightly.

“Sounds great! Happy to have ya.” She agreed, Adrien also smiling. 

“That sounds like a great idea! Marinette and Alya can probably think of all sorts of good places to show you that we can’t.” Adrien reasoned. Marinette blushed as her smile grew wider.

“Th-thanks, we thought s-so too.” She replied, then turning to Molly and Brey again. “S-Since I’m student rep.”

“And I’m Alya, deputy and runner of the Ladyblog and School blog.” Alya introduced. Molly grinned.

“Neat. This is a great welcoming party, huh Brey?” Molly prodded, nudging her friend to try and get her to interact with them. Brey nodded slightly, still mostly silent.

“Let’s get going then dudes!” Nino announced, putting an arm around Adrien and another around Alya as they started walking, just going around the school first. 

“So, Molly, have you ever heard of the superheroine Ladybug?” Alya started eagerly, beginning to record her. Molly blinked, looking from the camera to Alya and back.

“Ladybug? Hmm…Nope, doesn’t ring a bell…” Molly admitted turning to Brey for ideas who shook her head, then turning back to Alya, “Yeah, we’ve got no clue.”

“Really? Nothing? Drats, that’s disappointing.” Alya sighed, turning the recording off.

“Why, who is she?” Molly wondered.

“She’s the superheroine of Paris, saving the day along with Chat Noir.” Nino commented, Marinette and Adrien both looking away and trying to act natural.

“Wow, a superheroine?! That sounds awesome!” Molly exclaimed happily, Alya smiling and nodding eagerly, pulling up some pics on her phone. 

“Yeah! They’re both really cool, that’s why I run the Ladyblog to sharer info on Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Alya told her, Molly looking with great interest as Brey looked as well. 

“…They look pretty cool.” Brey commented, Molly nodding eagerly in agreement. 

“Yeah, I-” Molly started before being cut off by the sound of an angry Chloe. 

“What do you MEAN you weren’t able to get me the Ladybug figure?!” She yelled at a younger student, the boy flinching, “Your father owns the company!” 

“Y-Yes, but the doll isn’t even finished yet…The only one in existence is the prototype and I can’t just-”

“Ugh, I knew you’d be useless, and you can just FORGET about my daddy endorsing your petty little shop. In fact, you’ll be lucky if it isn’t CONDEMNED!” Chloe snapped, lightly pushing the boy.

“HEY!” Molly yelled as the boy ran off crying, “Leave the poor kid alone!” Chloe frowned and turned to her.

“Excuse me? Listen little-miss-America, you don’t even know who I am, so why don’t you just-“ Chloe started.

“I don’t HAVE to know who you are, picking on someone-especially a younger kid-like that isn’t cool no matter what the country!” Molly snapped back. A couple of kids from the class where still around finishing up some things, watching as Molly glared Chloe down. 

“Listen, my daddy is the MAYOR, so unless you and your little friend want to be deported, I suggest you stay out of my way.” Chloe growled, “Little miss sweatpants.” Chloe regained her smirk and flipped her hair as she walked away, Molly snarling as Breyanna quickly grabbed her and held her back.

“OH LET ME AT HER! I’LL KNOCK THOSE PRETTY LITTLE TEETH OUT!” She hissed angrily.

“Come on, don’t let it get to you. Sweatpants are your favorite thing and I’m PRETTY surer mayor’s can’t deport people.” Brey comforted.

“Yeah, don’t let Chloe get to you. She’ll get what’s coming to her one day.” Alya assured, Marinette nodding as she looked after the kid who ran off.

“I hope that kid’s alright…” 

Meanwhile, the boy was hiding in a corner, crying as he took out the action figure his dad had made of him for him, hugging it close. 

“I’m so sorry dad…” He sniffled. 

Hawkmoth’s window opened as he sensed the boy’s negativity. 

“Ah, the fear of letting down a father. Is there anything worse?” Hawkmoth muttered as he took the butterfly and infused it with evil energy, “Fly my little Akuma and darken his heart.” The akuma flew off, soon reaching the boy and penetrating his figure, the boy looking up.

“Toymaker, I am Hawkmoth. With these powers you can make one of a kind playthings out of those who stand in your way. All you have to do is fetch me a few accessories.” Hawkmoth told him. A smile grew on his face.

“Yes Hawkmoth.” He agreed as the black consumed him, making him look like a wooden toy soldier, setting the figure in a shirt pocket. Meanwhile, they had managed to calm Molly down and had gone to Marinette’s to grab something to eat quickly, the bakers more than happy to make extra for their daughter’s lovely friends. They had just left the bakery when someone on the street corner got hit with a beam, turning the person into a doll on the ground. 

“Chloe!” Toymaker cried, Molly and Brey blinking alarmed, gaping at him as Marinette and Adrien frowned, each running quickly in opposite directions as Alya brought out her phone and started to record.

“This’ll be great footage for the Ladyblog!” She chirped, Toymaker turning to her and raising his gun.

“Later Alya!” Nino insisted as he pulled her out of the way, the beam hitting a car and turning it into a windup toy.

“Run!” Molly exclaimed as she grabbed Brey’s arm as well, dragging her along as the four ran off, Toymaker shooting after them.

“Tell me where Chloe is!” He demanded.

“If I knew I would…” Molly muttered.

“MOLLY!” Brey chastised slightly. Marinette crouched behind a sign for cover as they kept running.

“I’ll bet it’s that boy that ran off crying…” Marinette commented to Tikki, “Come on! Tikki, spots on!” She quickly transformed into Ladybug and swung off to find him. 

“Come on Plagg, claws out!” Adrien announced, ducking into an Alley as he transformed as well into Chat Noir. He jumped up to the rooftops to look for Toymaker as Alya ducked behind a structure, pulling Nino with her as she watched Toymaker, video taping still. Unfortunately, Molly and Brey didn’t notice this and kept running, Molly starting to tire as well as Brey.

“Come on, we can make it, we just have to-OH COME ON!” Molly exclaimed as they found themselves back at the school, Brey glaring at her a little bit.

“Next time I lead.” She stated simply. The two yelped as the Toymaker arrived, turning to run before an annoyed voice stated:

“What is going ON here?” Looking over to see Chloe who was luckily much more interesting to Toymaker than the two of them. 

“Chloe. You wanted a doll so badly? Have fun becoming one!” Toymaker declared, aiming as she screamed before a yo-yo pulled her out of the way, the blast instead hitting a nearby home and turning it into a doll house. Brey and Molly turned to see where the Yo-Yo had come from to see Ladybug, pulling Chloe out of the way.

“Sorry Toymaker, but playtime’s over.” Ladybug quipped smoothly. Molly and Brey were in awe as the Toymaker growled.

“Ladybug…” He muttered.

“This is your chance! Seize her miraculous!” Hawkmoth hissed. 

“Yes Hawkmoth.” He agreed, aiming at Ladybug as she jumped off, dragging Chloe with her. Toymaker reaimed when-

“Hey, got any cat toys?” Chat Noir teased as Toymaker whirled his aim to him, blasting as Chat dodged repeatedly. 

“Molly, Brey, over here!” Alya whispered as Molly turned, seeing Alya and Nino who’d followed the fight behind a small wall as she ran over, Brey following. 

“I’m guessing that was Ladybug?” Molly wondered.

“Yup.” Nino sighed, watching as Alya intensely taped it, only sticking around to pull her out of the way if things got dangerous again. Sometimes she was too stubborn…

“And that’s Chat Noir?” Brey questioned. 

“Yeah.” Alya whispered back. Molly watched as Chat got pushed away by Ladybug, the two rolling away.

“WHERE’S CHLOE?!” He demanded again.

“Somewhere safe.” Ladybug replied, “I think the Akuma’s in his toy gun.”

“Got it.” Chat agreed, the two running off.

“Huh?” Molly wondered.

“Akuma’s possess people using an item, then turn them evil!” Alya explained.

“…Okay then…” She muttered, turning back to the action.

“Cataclysm!” Chat announced, touching the gun as the metal rusted and the wood rotted, Toymaker dropping the remains of the gun and yelling in frustration. 

“No Akuma…If it wasn’t in there, then what…?” Ladybug puzzled. Chat looked to his ring.

“I dunno…but we should find out soon!” He replied, noticing one of the paw pads disappearing. Toymaker walked to a tree and pressed his hands to it as it carved itself into a new gun, Toymaker taking aim as Ladybug was scooped into Chat’s arms as he ran with her, Ladybug crying it wasn’t necessary to carry her as they dodged the blasts. Molly peered at him then noticed the discolored action figure that looked a lot like the boy she had been defending earlier. That’s when it clicked.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” She cried, standing up to be noticed, “The figure! In his pocket!” The two looked to her then to the Toymaker, noticing it as he turned and aimed, going to shoot.

“Not on my watch!” Ladybug yelled, hitting the gun with her Yo-yo and making him hit the light post which turned into a Lego piece before he turned again, growling, “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug’s yo-yo span up and a slingshot fell own as she caught it, “A slingshot?” 

“Great, we can toss pebbles at him till he gives.” Chat teased, the two dodging another blast. 

“Hang on a second…” She muttered, looking around. Her Ladybug vision highlighted the gun barrel, the doll, then the pens in the hiding Brey’s pocket, then to the red and black polka-dot slingshot, Ladybug nodding.

“Got it.” She determined, “Br-I mean, miss! With the blond hair! Throw me some pens!” Brey looked shocked for a second, watching as the two continued to dodge the blasts before nodding and grabbing a fistful of pens, throwing them to Ladybug who easily caught them, putting one in the slingshot and lining up the shot, firing. It lodged in the barrel of the toy gun, growling and looking at the weapon angrily.

“Chat Noir! Get the figure!” She commanded, Chat jumping up and on his shoulder, stealing the doll from his pocket and throwing it to her. She smiled and smashed it, purifying the Akuma as always and watching the boy turn back.

“Pound it!” The two exclaimed, fist bumping as Ladybug handed back the now intact figure.

“It’ll be alright.” She assured him as Chat retrieved the pens and gave them to Brey.

“Wow, you two were awesome!” Molly chirped happily. Chat gave a small chuckle and a wink.

“Thanks, I think so~” Chat purred out, then looking to his ring with a start as it beeped, smiling and kissing Ladybug’s hand as she rolled her eyes and took it away.

“I’m sorry to have to leave so soon my lady~” Chat Noir hummed with a wink, “But I’m sure we’ll meet again soon~” 

“Unfortunately, I think you’re right.” Ladybug agreed, the two running off as Molly had a wide smile, Alya gushing about the awesome footage to Nino. 

“Molly? Molly?” Brey called to her, trying to get her attention.

“Brey?”

“Yeah?”

“I ship it.”

“Oh no, not THIS again…” Brey groaned, facepalming. 

Meanwhile, with Hawkmoth…

“You two may have won this time…but I’m looking towards our next little playdate…” He muttered, the window closing. Later on, the group all managed to meet back up.

“Heh, guess that was probably a rotten way to end your first day…” Adrien commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you kidding? That was AWESOME!” Molly cheered, “There was a real life hero-villain fight and we had front row seats!” Brey smiled and nodded.

“Yeah! And I got to help! It was so COOL!” Brey agreed, the other four smiling.

“Well I’m glad you two enjoyed it so much.” Marinette stated, Adrien looking over his shoulder as his fancy car pulled up.

“There’s my ride, I’ll see you guys later okay?” Adrien told them, waving and putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder briefly as he walked past, getting in as the door was held open for him as Marinette looked after longingly.

“…What’s with the fancy car and big guy?” Brey asked, seeing Molly was too focused on something else to ask herself.

“Oh, his old man is Gabriel Agreste, famous fashion designer. He has to model clothes for him all the time.” Nino explained as Alya noticed the look on Marinette’s face and tried to calm her. Molly’s eyes narrowed and she pulled Brey over.

“Brey.”

“Yeah?”

“I think…Marinette might like Adrien.” Molly whispered. Brey raised an eyebrow.

“You do not know either of them well enough to determine that.” Brey countered.

“I don’t care, I ship it.”

“DAMMIT MOLLY THAT’S TWO TODAY ALONE!!!”

“Three if you count Ivan and Mylene, though that’s already canon. And I don’t care, they’re perfect~” 

“What am I gonna do with you…?”

Tikki smiled happily in Marinette’s purse, flying out as soon as they got back to Marinette’s room. 

“This is so exciting Marinette! You made two new friends today!” Tikki chirped.

“I don’t know about that…” Marinette replied, “We’ve only just met after all…But Adrien was so sweet today~” Tikki chuckled.

“Oh Marinette…you can have such a one track mind sometimes!” Tikki teased.


	2. The Shipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care about getting in trouble! I have to try! Didn't you see Ladybug and Chat Noir saving that wretch from a problem SHE caused?! They shouldn't have to do that! So if I have to stick my neck out a little to make sure the superheroes don't have to deal with whatever Chloe can cause, it's worth it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go back and try to edit the story with the accents when possible for the names, but right now I'm not able to and I want to get some of these up since it's been a while since I wrote them and I really want to share them. Also would appreciate comments!~

It was a week after Molly and Brey had arrived at the school, and there had been no more attacks as of yet, partially due to the aggressive way Molly had taken to handling Chloe. Anytime she so much as suspected that Chloe was up to something or about to be really mean, Molly was there to correct the wrong doing or snap at Chloe then reassure the victim. Brey could barely keep up with her friend's vigilante justice enough to scold her for such interfering behavior!

"Molly! You can't keep stalking Chloe and Sabrina to keep them in check forever! I appreciate the fact you're trying to help people but you're gonna get in trouble!" Brey scolded her friend early that morning.

"I don't care about getting in trouble! I have to try! Didn't you see Ladybug and Chat Noir saving that wretch from a problem SHE caused?! They shouldn't have to do that! So if I have to stick my neck out a little to make sure the superheroes don't have to deal with whatever Chloe can cause, it's worth it!" Molly reasoned easily, determined to help. Marinette and Adrien would both have to admit, it was impressive to see the vigilance Molly was keeping in terms of Chloe, as well as the rest of the class.

"Wow, it can't be easy to keep watch on Chloe like that..." Alya commented idly.

"No way...She's gotta be at the top of Chloe's list by now, brave as she is..." Nino muttered.

And it was true.

Chloe was fed up with her interference. She was determined to find what bothered her most and bring Molly _**DOWN**_. The problem was, her threats weren't bothering Molly enough to make her stop, nor were her insults. Sure, she would get Molly to lunge a little bit sometimes and have Brey have to hold her back, but beyond that the girl was sticking to her like glue to a page. There had to be some chink in the armor that would really get to her...but what...?

Later in class, Molly asked to go to the bathroom, leaving her materials as Chloe saw her opportunity when Ms. Bustier gave them a short break to study, Sabrina being sent over to grab the notebook for Chloe discreetly as everyone was looking at their books, Chloe immediately flipping through the pages.

"She's always scribbling in here, there has to be something about a crush, or a secret, or-!" Chloe muttered before Alya noticed her going through the notebook and came over.

"Chloe that isn't yours!" Alya accused just as Chloe came upon something and Molly returned from the restroom. 

"Hey, my NOTEBOOK!" Molly exclaimed, heading over with a growl as Chloe stood up. 

"Well, well, I know what someone's been thinking about during class~" She teased. Everyone held their breath. What was Chloe about to reveal? A crush? An embarrassing secret? Some horrible past mistake? She turned the book around to reveal a drawing of Ladybug and Chat Noir...

Kissing.

Adrien and Marinette felt slight blushes creep up as they looked at the picture before looking away.

"Someone is a hardcore Ladynoir shipper~" Chloe taunted. Molly tried to pretend it didn't bother her at all, but a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"S-So?" She defended, "Lot's of people ship them! They're incredibly cute together!" 

"Please, as if Ladybug would ever settle for Chat Noir!" Chloe shot back. Adrien winced a bit.

Alright, that stung a little.

"Oh please, as if you know anything about **_LOVE_**!" Molly snapped. The situation was quickly going downhill, and Brey-as much as she knew she had WARNED Molly about ALL of this-went to sneak up and grab the notebook from her before being stopped by Sabrina. 

" _ **THIS**_ is what I think of your ship, your little drawing, and _**YOU**_." Chloe growled, ripping the whole notebook in half along where the kiss took place. Molly's eyes widened and she cried out:

" ** _NO!_** " before falling to her knees as the papers fell down, eyes tearing up as she looked at the pages, the class looking on, especially an angry Brey, "...All of my work...All of my pictures...My stories...My poems..." Molly whimpered, Alya reaching to try and comfort her slightly and Molly shrugging the hand off her shoulder as she picked up the pieces and turned to glare at Chloe, "You...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Molly ran off, a few of them getting a brief glance of her face as the tears started to trickle down, holding her papers almost in a hug.

"Poor Molly..." Marinette muttered.

"YOU-YOU'RE A DEMON!" Alya accused, Chloe proud of herself.

"Sticks and stones Alya~" She cooed as Brey glared at her slightly, running off to try and find her friend. 

Molly was off trying to piece things back together as she sobbed. 

"...They WOULD be perfect...I know it...." Molly muttered. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth smiled as his window opened up to the best despair he'd sensed all week. 

"Something you believed in so hard denounced in front of so many...and your hard work all gone to waste...A perfect storm for my little Akuma." Hawkmoth commented, sending the black butterfly off as Molly held the pieces close, the Akuma flying up and going into the pages, Molly not bothering to look up as Hawkmoth's voice entered her head.

"Shipper, you'll find I've given you the power to make those perfect loves you see a reality, and punish the ones who don't believe. All you have to do is retrieve the miraculous' for me.": Hawkmoth told her. She smiled, head still in her knees.

"Of course Hawkmoth. When I'm done, they won't miss them~" She chuckled, the magic bringing her notebook back together in her hands as it seeped over her. She looked much more bookish, a long scarf and a turtleneck over her as her hair went up into a tight bun, standing as she pulled out a pen, her eyes flashing behind newly pointed black glasses.

"Get ready Chloe~ I'm bringing a full on shipping war~" She cooed with a dark laugh.

Adrien frowned as during lunch break he had gone off to find Molly, remembering how Brey's search had turned up empty and how worried she had been about Molly. True, part of the reason was to see if he could get a repaired copy of the picture she'd drawn, but part of it was because he was genuinely concerned about how upset she'd been.

"Oh dear~" Shipper cooed, causing Adrien to turn in shock, "Did you come to check on me? How sweet!~"

"M-Molly...?" Adrien stuttered nervously, taking in the new appearance. Shipper giggled.

"Well, not anymore. I'm the Shipper now~ And how convenient of you to come to me!~ One of my favorite ships involves you after all~" She hummed, flipping open her notebook and redirecting her attention, not noticing Adrien turn to run as she began to write.

"As Adrien looked up at the shipper, he-" Shipper started before the sound of his running footsteps caught her attention, head snapping up, "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" She ran after him, knowing that one of the few limits was that the person she was shipping had to be in RANGE to hear her story. Adrien managed to slip away into a locker as Shipper turned the corner, her obliviously running past him.

"Jeez, wonder who she was gonna pair you with." Plagg commented, Adrien glaring down at him.

"Not the point right now. We have to stop her! Plagg, Claws Out!" He exclaimed as he transformed. Meanwhile, Shipper had stopped, looking left and right, frowning. 

She'd lost him...

Her smile came back when she saw Chloe however.

At least she'd found HER.

"Hi Chloe~" She purred, her scarf suddenly coming to life as Chloe screamed, the scarf grabbing her as Shipper chuckled and started off, other pieces of the scarf coming down lift her ip, breaking through the roof of the school and scampering down to leave. Or, she was until a certain kitty cat blocked her path. 

"Hey there, I love a good yarn as much as the next cat, but maybe you should hand over the notebook." Chat Noir commented. Shipper's grin widened.

"Wow! That was such a quick arrival! I haven't even started my shipping yet! Too bad you aren't the hero I really need around..." Shipper sighed.

"Oh? Waiting on my lady? Why's that?" Chat questioned with his smirk. Shipper giggled.

"Uh, uh, uh, that's a spoiler kitty cat~ In the meantime..." Shipper opened her notebook and looked around, "I wonder..." She muttered, experimenting with her new powers, "Chat's staff couldn't deny any longer what was right in front of him, running to join with the shipper as soon as he could." Chat quirked an eyebrow confused before his staff ripped itself out of his hands and game to the Shipper who grabbed it.

"Neat~" 

"Hey, give that back!" Chat demanded, jumping up to attack and get his staff back as she put it in her pocket then continued writing as her scarf swatted him away.

"The light post needed to embrace Chat, pulling him as close as it could as the shipper made her escape." She read off as she wrote, the light post grabbing Chat and curling around him as he lunged again, keeping him securely held in the metal as he struggled, Shipper laughing at the sight before walking off, Chloe still struggling in her grasp.

"What do you think you're DOING?!" Chloe whined.

"Don't worry so much~ I'm just showing you what good love can really do~ Now, who to ship YOU with...?" Shipper pondered. Chloe gave a small, nervous smile.

"Adrien's pretty cute...~" She suggested, making Shipper laugh hard.

"No, no, he's WAY too sweet for a bully like you. I was thinking more like...A sewer rat or an alligator from the zoo~" Shipper cooed with a wicked grin as Chloe screamed her objections. Meanwhile, Marinette was working on some homework, eating, and having a discussion with Tikki.

"Why didn't you go help Molly? Or at least help look for her?" Tikki scolded, a tad upset.

"Because Tikki...That drawing of me and Chat was so...EMBARRASSING! ...I-It's probably best to just let her cool down and work this out on her own...And hopefully get over 'Ladynoir'..." Marinette replied.

"What's so bad about Chat Noir?" Tikki inquired.

"Nothing's BAD about him, but I like ADRIEN. Besides...Chat's more like my goofy best friend." Marinette argued back.

"Well either way, you still should have helped Molly. She really needed a friend..." Tikki commented, worried about the poor girl. Marinette was about to retort before a scream rang out and they looked outside. Shipper was looking at the police blockade in front of her with a touch of surprise that eased into a small, calm smirk. The mayor of course was there to try and reason with her as well.

"Stop right there and give back my daughter this INSTANT!" He demanded, Chloe crying out for him as Shipper rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, give me a _**CHALLENGE**_!" Shipper chuckled, opening her journal.

"As the policemen stared the Shipper down, it suddenly became clear to all of them how much they loved and appreciated the men and women of the fire department across town. As they felt the love strengthen their hearts, they decided it was time to come clean, throwing their guns down and running all the way to the fire department building." She narrated as she wrote. The poliemen all immediately ran off, leaving the mayor alone in a bunch of police cars and guns, Shipper grinning to herself as she tapped the end of her pencil against her bottom lip.

"Now, who shall I ship YOU with...?" She questioned, cackling as the mayor turned and ran off without his daughter. 

"Oh no...Tikki, you were right...I didn't realize she was THIS hurt...!" Marinette worried as Shipper continued on her path.

"Tikki, spots on!" She exclaimed, beginning her transformation. Shipper stopped as she saw a cowering Ivan and Mylene hiding. She smiled brightly and lowered her body back to the ground.

"Hello dears!~" Shipper greated, Chloe once more struggling as she cried out:

"HELP M-!" Before Shipper's scarf was around her mouth silencing her immediately.

"Ignore her." Shipper insisted, Mylene cowering behind Ivan who held out his arms to protect her.

"M-Molly, please don't hurt-" Ivan started.

"Shh, shh, you see first of all, I'm Shipper now!~" Shipper cut him off, "Second, I wouldn't dream of hurting you two! You're both so sweet and kind, and I ship you two and you're already together! I get to enjoy the cuteness with none of the work!~" She pulled forth roses from her notebook and handed them to the two, "I just wanted to stop and wish you two a pleasant evening~" 

"O-Oh..." Ivan stuttered, looking embarrassed as both he and Mylene blushed, "M-Merci...M-I mean, Sh-Shipper..."

"Anytime doves~" Shipper hummed, Ladybug having been observing her from a short distance.

"So she doesn't seem to want to actually bring harm to anyone, especially people she ships..." Ladybug noted, then noticing Shipper slipping Chat's staff out of her pocket, eyes widening, "What did she do to Chat?!" 

"Oh, he's just being embraced by a light post. No big deal." Shipper explained, turning and revealing that she knew Ladybug had been there, walking towards her, and revealing the little Ladybug on Chat's staff's screen, "These things are really cool. Able to track one another...must come in handy huh? Anywho, with you here I can erase that silly passage and get ready for what I _**REALLY**_ ship. Chloe has to watch it succeed before she begins her new life as Mrs. Rat after all~" 

:"Molly, Stop this!" Ladybug commanded as Shipper had started to scratch out the passage with Chat Noir and the Light post in her notebook to render it null. 

"No." Shipper replied simply, looking up, "I don't want to. I have the power to-"

"TAKE THE MIRACULOUS!" Hawkmoth ordered in her head.

"Hawkmoth, please wait for me to finish my sentences. It's rude not to. Besides, I have a very specific vision for how this should go down." Shipper told him before turning back to Ladybug, "As I was saying-" Ladybug didn't let her finish as she tried to use her yo-yo to take the journal, Shipper moving Chloe in the way who got hit in the head with the full force yo-yo, causing her to scream before passing out. Ladybug looked shocked for a second before Shipper glared at her with angry eyes.

"Please, if you want to keep pummeling the stuck up blonde, by all means keep attacking. Otherwise, I recommend you LET ME FINISH." Shipper growled, for the first time dropping her calm and happy facade and looking genuinely angry, Ladybug shutting her mouth and holding her hands up, showing she wouldn't interfere with the talking anymore, Shipper giving a sigh, "Good. Now, I have the power to make my ships a reality, help people find true love. And I will. Now, go find Chat and I'll find the perfect setting for the story. You can track me with Chat's staff since I'm not giving it back. If you don't arrive in a half hour, I'll have to get angry again and come find you two, and the results won't be nearly as pleasant." Shipper told her, going to leave as Ladybug took a step forward.

"And if I refuse?" Ladybug replied, Shipper looking over her shoulder then turning back around, opening her notebook as the scarf grabbed Chat's staff and extended it, weilding it expertly.

"Then I'll just win now. I only REALLY need to convince you for the ship to work after all, and I can just take the miraculous' while you're all over him. Your choice." Shipper replied simply. Ladybug growled. Without Chat, there were too many scarf parts to fend off, too much risk of hitting Chloe, and the fact that she had the staff lowered the chances even more drastically. There was no way she could come close to doing this without Chat.

"...Fine." She reluctantly agreed, Shipper beaming as she put the staff away.

"Great!~ Don't be late!~" Shipper hummed as she swung off. Ladybug frowned after her then ran off to find Chat Noir. 

Later, the two were approaching the location.

"...My Lady...You do know that she ships US, right?" Chat questioned.

"Yes...And this is likely to be a trap." Ladybug answered, "Which is why I'm doing this BEFORE we go in." Ladybug let her yo-yo spin up, "Lucky Charm!" She watched as the Mirror appeared then fell, catching it and looking at it puzzled with Chat.

"Does My Lady want to check her looks before Shipper makes us kiss?~" Chat teased lightly as Ladybug blushed.

"You wish...Let's just do this. She'll be expecting us to go for the notebook, she'll have it too heavily guarded with her scarves for us to reach it. But if we can just get her pen away from her then the can't write the story to ship us, we'll only have to worry about the scarves and Chloe." Ladybug determined, putting the mirror away. Chat nodded, the two bursting in and shipper turning, Ladybug lashing out her yo-yo to take the pen and break it in half.

"Rude." Shipper sighed, "Lucky for you two...I already wrote the passage~ I was too excited to wait!~ I just need to read it off...~" Chat and Ladybug gasped and went to attack before she could start, but Shipper cleared her throat and began.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir froze, looking deep into each other's eyes." 

The two froze in place and turned to each other at the words, no longer in control of their own bodies.

"Chat walked to her, reacing out and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. His hands clasped her shoulders as he told her: 'I don't want to hide who I am from you any longer.'" Ladybug watched in Horror as Chat spoke in time with Shipper, who looked like she was reading a bedtime story to a tied up, now conscious, panicking Chloe. 

"'Me either.' Ladybug agreed, reaching for her earrings as Chat reached for his ring, 'I...I love you.'"

Ladybug's voice spoke without her consent, Ladybug trembling as she reached deep inside for the power to break Shipper's spell, if only for a few moments by crying out of her own volition this time:

"STOP!" Shipper looked up, puzzled by both the fact that Ladybug had been able to speak out without her narration, and that she was so vehemently rejecting this.

"What? I'm trying to read." Shipper replied, ready to pick back up in a moment's notice.

"You don't have to do this Molly. You aren't the kind of person to force people to love each other, you aren't a bad guy!" Ladybug insisted, seeing something spark in Shipper's eyes at the accusation, finding small hope in the fact she might be getting through to her. Shipper's eyebrows knit together.

"Bad...? I-I'm helping you find true love. That's the OPPOSITE of bad!" Shipper insisted, though Ladybug could feel the seeded doubt in her voice, "Sure, it might be a little less natural than one might prefer, but I don't have the time to narrate a long fic of you two slowly coming to realize your love for each other, so I'm skipping to the chase a bit, but TRUST me it's still a wonderful story I have planned for the two of you!" 

"Molly, Please..." Ladybug muttered, "You have no idea who we might be under these masks...And just look at what all of this has done to you." Shipper frowned as she noticed the mirror holstered away in Ladybug's belt, taking it and looking at herself, eyes widening with shock as she took in how fucking terrifying she looked to herself right now, holding a bruised Chloe, a pitch black glowing notebook, one of her glasses lenses a bit cracked, looking like fucking Doc Oc from Spiderman with her scarfs holding things and lifting her off the ground, then looking a little sad as she looked back to the frozen in place Chat and Ladybug, their faces set in a pleading look as they wanted her to stop, seeing what she was doing in a whole new light.

"What are you waiting for shipper? FINISH YOUR STORY." Hawkmoth seethed, he was so close, so CLOSE he couldn't let her back out now! ...However, Shipper seemingly ignored him.

"Oh my god...Sure, Chloe still totally deserves kissing a sewer rat...but you two...I shouldn't be taking my anger at what Chloe did and using it as an excuse to force you two together, even if you are perfect for each other..."

"SHIPPER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE MIRACULOUS OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR POWERS!!!" Hawkmoth ordered angrily. 

"TAKE THEM THEN!" Shipper yelled, Throwing her notebook to Ladybug, the second she was out of contact with the book the spell over Ladybug and Chat breaking as she caught the book and ripped it in half, the Akuma flying out as Ladybug went and cured it. Everything and everyone went back to normal, Chloe running off immediately after Molly turned back for her 'daddy' as Molly sat on the ground with a sigh.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered as Ladybug gave her the once more whole notebook.

"It's okay...Your heart really was in the right place for the most part...you just shouldn't be quite so...forceful." Ladybug comforted, then realizing she had apologized rather than asked confused about her location, "Wait, do you...remember...?" Molly shrugged.

"Most of it is a blur...Up until you got through my thick skull about what I was doing." Molly replied, Ladybug giving a small smile as she heard her earrings beep. 

"Well, I have to go...But you made the right choice." Ladybug assured her before rushing off. Chat came over to grab his staff, looking over her shoulder as she looked at the Ladynoir picture she'd drawn, once more restored to full glory as Chat sat down beside her.

"You know, I think it's a nice picture." Chat told her, "Would you mind if I had it?" Molly looked up, surprised at the hero's interest before giving a smile, tearing the page out of the book and handing it to him.

"Better for you to have it than Chloe." Molly chuckled, Chat taking the picture and smiling. 

"Merci." He replied, tucking it away.

"Hey, just so you know, this doesn't mean I've stopped shipping you two." Molly commented as she stood. 

"Good~ Nice to have other people supporting our love~" Chat cooed, Molly chuckling at the ridiculous cat happily, "You know, this place is pretty off the beaten path, want me to help you home?" Chat offered.

"Thanks, I have NO idea how I got here." Molly laughed slightly as Chat grinned, taking her home. When Chat got back to HIS home, he detransformed, Adrien putting the picture in his drawer with a big grin. 

"Oh please Adrien, don't tell me you're gonna keep looking at that silly picture all night..." Plagg muttered, laying down and eating Camembert. 

"Heh, it's just good to know someone besides me wants us together too...~" Adrien told him, looking at the picture again with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Master Fu was looking at the Miraculous', picking up the Fox miraculous.

"Wayzz, I've made my decision. I will pick a holder for the fox miraculous tomorrow." Master Fu told him as he examined it, "The two will be better off with a little help." Wayzz gave a nervous nod.

"As you wish master." Wayzz agreed, though hesitant for the two of them to part with another miraculous already.


	3. Miss Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have fun as we finally give out a miraculous! Please comment and kudos, as well as bookmark! Thank you!

The next day, Brey had needed to leave for school early so, left on her own, Molly had begun to run extremely late. She was sprinting towards school, trying her best to stay focused on getting to school and not get side tracked-hard as that was to manage by herself. If she kept running and taking only short walking breaks she could just BARELY make it. She felt her stomach rumble, groaning as she held it while running. She had forgotten to eat breakfast! That's when the smell hit her, the wonderful smell that stopped her in her tracks.

The smell of bacon~

She sniffed the air, practically drooling as she followed the smell, ruled by her hunger. She opened up her eyes to see him, an old man-who happened to be walking by the place the bacon smell was coming from (Grilling bacon outside where everyone could smell it; truly a genius strategy)-walking along and not paying attention as he was about to walk into a pot hole. She gasped and ran over, grabbing him just before he walked into it. 

"Watch out!" She warned, moving him around it then looking back at the hole puzzled, "There really should be a cover over that..." 

"Oh! Thank you miss. I suppose I should watch where I'm going." the old man apologized. 

"No trouble! You should really thank the smell of bacon though, which if I'm not mistaken you also have on you, I wouldn't have been drawn over here without it." Molly told him with a smile. He seemed a tad shocked, pulling out his left over bacon and looking to her.

"You could smell this?" He questioned, looking her over as she licked her lips.

"Yeah, not as strong as the stuff their grilling, but I can't mistake the delicious smell of crispy bacon~ I was on my way to school when I smelt the bacon cooking and I- _OH NO **SCHOOL!**_ " Molly realized, turning, "I am _**SO**_ late!!! Hey, um, be careful, okay? If this one isn't covered there might be more, I have to go now, have a wonderful day!" Molly waved as she ran off, the old man smiling as he put the box away and watched after her.

"I certainly will my dear..." Master Fu muttered as he pulled out a small box and looked at it before looking after her with a sly grin.

The bell rang while Molly was running past the bakery, Molly groaning and cursing lightly before she ran inside the school, panting as she tiptoed in next to Ivan, though Miss Bustier obviously noted her tardiness and sent the panting Molly a look that she tried to ignore.

"Why are you so late?" Brey whispered down to her.

"I smelt bacon and had to help an old man." Molly replied. Ivan, Brey, Nate, Alya, and Marinette all had to turn to give her a look at that, making her blush.

"...I don't know what that's supposed to mean." Brey finally stated, Molly sighing and burying her head in her arms as she opened her notebook.

"Nevermind, later..." Molly muttered, all of them getting back to class.

Meanwhile, a girl named Angèle in another class was primping herself, doing her make up eagerly. She was an internet blogger for make up, and had become a bit of a star for her make up tutorials and a few other types of beauty tip videos as well, though she dealt most often with the subject of makeup. It was her passion, the thing she really loved to do, and so it took up most of her life. It was hard pressed to find a moment where she wasn't doing some kind of touch up on her make up, always primping and perfecting. She wasn't taking ANY chances now, being close to five million subscribers on her channel and having just uploaded her newest video today. She couldn't wait to see that mark hit 5,000,000.

By lunch break, Molly was STARVING. She gathered her stuff and rushed out, too hungry to think about Chloe at all. Chloe was walking out, trying on her new beret and expecting a large crowd, but instead everyone was gathered around to watch Angèle's new video. 

"That's it for this week my darlings~ And remember: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." The video cooed as Angèle came down the stairs. 

"Wow Angèle! You look so pretty!"

"Your videos are precious!" 

"I can't wait to see your video next week!" 

"Thank you!~ Thank you!~ I do my very best to please~" Angèle chuckled happily. Chloe frowned, not liking the lack of attention on her new designer beret and crossing her arms.

"Oh please. What's so special about her? Someone who globs on makeup just to hide that they have no _NATURAL_ beauty, unlike moi~" Chloe hummed, flipping her hair, Sabrina behind her nodding happily. Angèle frowned for a moment before regaining her poise and a small smile.

"Well, you should know~ You glob on enough after all." Angèle shot back with a giggle. Chloe gasped and fumed a bit.

"Excuse YOU! I use a very minimal amount of makeup, just enough to highlight what's already perfect. Think about it, how many products does she use in EVERY video? And every part she's not demonstrating in each video is already made up top to bottom." Chloe pointed out, the crowd considering this as Chloe continued, "She's more makeup than woman!" Angèle let out a quiet growl before reminding herself to keep her poise, giving a smile as she began to strut off.

"I don't need to stand around arguing with someone _**BENEATH**_ me." She huffed, Chloe gritting her teeth then smirking, coming up with an idea.

"Sabrina, you know how to edit video, right?" 

"Um, right Chloe. You had me learn for that presentation last year." 

"Good. We have a project for lunch period." 

Meanwhile, Molly got home and flopped on her bed for a moment, her head coming in contact with something small and hard.

"OW!" She exclaimed, sitting up and frowning as she looked down at her pillow to see a small box with red writing that looked Chinese resting on it. She blinked curiously as she picked it up.

"Huh...?" She muttered, picking it up and starting to open it, spotting a gold chain, "Where did I-?" 

"MOLLY! Are you gonna make lunch or not?" Brey called, startling Molly as she let the box go closed again, looking to the door. 

"Oh, um, sure! I'll come make us some sandwiches real quick." Molly agreed, setting the box in her purse before she went to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Marinette was biting her lip and thinking as she worked on some homework and ate the lunch her mom had made for her. 

"Marinette, what's wrong? You look so worried..." Tikki asked.

"I _**AM**_ worried, Tikki...We haven't heard anything from Lila since the Volpina incident, but she was so angry...What if she tries to do something...? I haven't even seen her at school since then..." Marinette answered with a sigh. 

"That could be a good thing for now! Maybe she's calming down." Tikki suggested. 

"Or coming up with a plan to get Adrien, or hurt Ladybug somehow..." Marinette countered. She couldn't stop thinking of Volpina...Partially because of reoccuring nightmares of her dropping Adrien-the REAL Adrien-of not being able to save him and it being all her fault. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen...She looked at the clock, standing with a sigh. "No time to keep worrying now, gotta get back to class...Let's go Tikki." Marinette told her, opening up her purse as Tikki hopped in. 

When Angèle walked back into school, she noticed people snickering when they looked at her and others avoiding looking her in the eye. She was very confused as to why everyone was acting this way, before she heard Chloe's voice coming from a crowd of gathered people, walking over and gasping when she saw what they were watching. 

"And THAT is why Angèle's videos are awful, unreliable, and totally unrealistic. So, you should completely stop watching and unsubscribe from the made-up wannabe's channel! See you next time!~" The video rattled off as it ended. Angèle's teeth grit. Chloe had made a video to **_TRASH TALK_** her channel, and people were actually _**WATCHING**_ this stuck up socialite?! She turned and glared as the smug Chloe walked back in before regaining herself, huffing and moving past her with her nose stuck up, not letting Chloe get the satisfaction.

"Looks like any trash can get attention online nowadays." She commented as she moved up the stairs. Chloe growled but bit back her rage as she thought about how the video would soon destroy Angèle, that thought giving her solace as she walked back to class, a smile back on her face. Molly smiled and waved at her friends as she came in before stopping as she sensed something wrong, immediately looking to the smug Chloe as she sat down, then to Alya and Marinette who were glaring at her, to Adrien who looked a little angry at Chloe himself alongside the glaring Nino. 

"What did she do?" Molly asked as she walked over to Alya and them.

"No one's sent you the link yet? Here, take a look." Alya sighed as she pulled out her phone and quickly opened the video, turning the screen to Molly. Molly frowning as she watched. She had never been a big fan of makeup herself but this was just beyond HARSH. 

"Why THAT LITTLE-!" Molly growled, turning to confront her before Brey put a hand on her shoulder.

"Molly don't stoop to her level. Besides, I saw Angèle before I came to class, she isn't letting this bother her. Don't let it bother you." Brey encouraged. Molly sighed, crossing her arms.

"Fine...I won't stoop..." Molly begrudgingly muttered. Brey smiled and went to her seat, Molly sitting back by Ivan with a smile as class began again. 

It wasn't long until class let out for the day, and Angèle rushed home and to her room, tears running down her cheeks as she looked at her page. She'd lost so many subscribers, and not a single one of her videos had a view since Chloe's video had gone viral. She wiped streaks of mascara from her cheeks as she looked at her makeup bag. 

"Stupid Chloe! This is all that little wretch's fault!" She sniffled. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth's window began to open as he sensed Angèle's despair. 

"Ah, reputation falsely tarnished, fame stripped away, yet still trying to keep that thin veil of control for everyone's eyes. The perfect recipe for my Akuma to take over!" Hawkmoth chuckled as the akuma flew off, infecting her makeup bag as she looked up with her mascara still running down her cheeks.

"Hello Miss Makeover. I have given you the power to regain your admirers and put everything in your beautiful image, as well as right the wrong you have been dealt. All you have to do is seize Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous." Hawkmoth introduced. 

"Yes Hawkmoth."She agreed with a grin, transforming. Later that night, a pink and powdery blur was going through the town, laughing as it made over murals, statues, and billboards, all with a very trashy makeup look. 

Before bed, Molly was looking at the box again and decided to open it, looking at the fox necklace inside and deciding to put it on to see how it would look-though it was weird since she didn't usually like jewelry all that much. The second she clasped it, it glowed orange and the pendant morphed and came off of the now silver chain, transforming into a tiny floating fox with green eyes. The little fox stretched and yawned.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been out..." He muttered, turning and smiling at a shocked Molly, "Hey there, cub." Molly blinked. 

"...I am far more tired than I thought." Molly remarked, going to take off the necklace as she stared him down.

"Hey, don't take that off!" He scolded, flying behind her and slapping her hands away. 

"OW!" Molly exclaimed, rubbing them, "Well, you're not a hallucination then...So what ARE you?" He smiled and sat on her pillow.

"I'm a kwami, YOUR kwami Molly. And my name is Axxol." He started out. Molly sat next to him. He started out. Molly sat next to him. 

"A kwami? You came out of this necklace thing, right?" Molly reasoned. 

"The fox miraculous." Axxol confirmed with a nod. Molly's brows knit. 

"Miraculous..." She muttered. It sounded familiar...Where had she heard it...? She shot up as she remembered the end of her time as 'The Shipper', Hawkmoth commanding her to take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous'. "Those things the superheroes have?!" Molly exclaimed. Axxol nodded. 

"Yup. A miraculous plus a kwami equals a superhero." Axxol replied. Molly's grin stretched across her face. 

"COOL!" She chirped, "So, uh, how exactly does that work?" 

"You say my name and 'Sly as a Fox', but first-"

"Axxol, Sly as a Fox!" She interrupted, Axxol getting sucked in. 

"W-Wait! You don't even know what you can d-!" Axxol started to warn before he was the fox pendant and Molly was transforming. Her hands covered her face before taking them off to reveal her mask, orange with a white streak to cover the nose before the tip became black. Her bangs on the side grew out and down, the two being wrapped by ponytail holders near the end as the brown faded to orange down the strands, tipped with white after the ponytail holders. Molly smiled and let out a growl, shaking her head as her hair flopped back and forth, two fox ears popping up out of the chaos and twitching. Molly punched once, a black fingerless glove appearing then doing the same with her other hand, her fists going to either side and releasing as long orange nails were revealed, the magic spreading down her arms to meet in the middle and go down, making a V-necked orange jumpsuit with a white chest that spread down over her torso and to her thighs. She stomped her feet and black boots appeared slamming her fists together sideways and pulling them out to reveal her flute which she stuck on her back before shaking her hips as her fox tail burst forth and gave a wiggle, finally posing with a howl. Molly grinned as she looked at herself.

"So cool!~" Molly chirped, then jumping as she heard her friend coming. 

"Molly? You okay in there?" She asked as Molly quickly pilled up her pillows to seem like she was sleeping then jumped out the window, landing on a ledge. She gave a sigh of relief as she heard Brey buy it and decided to go off and test this new form out. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol, and examining the graffiti. 

"Eh, not exactly the best look the mayor's ever had, but we can't definitely call it an Akuma my lady." Chat Noir commented. 

"If it was only this one I might agree kitty, but all over Paris in such a short time?" Ladybug commented, "I don't buy it." 

"Well, how to go about luring them out my lady? I'm sure you can MAKEUP something~" He punned with a wink, Ladybug groaning a bit. 

"...For now, we'll just need to be vigilant." Ladybug replied. 

Molly was having a blast. She wasn't just running on her two feet now, she was on four and moving so fast she could hardly believe it!~ The wind in her hair was magic~ She jumped from wall to wall, perching on a small building before she couldn't help but let loose a howl. Chat Noir and Ladybug happened to be close, noticing the howl and turning towards it before looking at one another and taking off. IT wasn't long before they saw her, both of them coming to the same conclusion at first:

Volpina.

"We'd better stop her, NOW." Ladybug commented, stealthily moving towards her as she glanced at the moon. It wasn't a moment more before Ladybug lashed out her yo-yo to catch the other. Molly sniffed something odd and jumped up at the last second, looking back to see Ladybug and Chat Noir as Chat charged her with his staff. 

"Hey! Woah!" Molly exclaimed as she dodged, "What's going on?!" 

"Give it up Lila! I don't know why you've been akumatized again, but we already beat you once!" Ladybug declared, charging forward. Molly bounced from Chat's head, to Ladybug's, to the ground.

"Lila? Akumatized? Beat me?" Molly questioned, "Why the hell are you attacking me?!"

"Give it up! We won't fall for your illusions again!" Chat stated, going at her again. Molly dodged, deciding whatever was going on, she wanted out of here, turning and dashing away on her four legged sprint as Chat and Ladybug followed. She hopped down and to the ground and that's when she _**REALLY**_ took off. From the air the two kept good pace for a while, but eventually she managed to lose them. She panted as she caught her breath, realizing quickly she needed to get back home. She snuck off towards the apartment, dodging a searching Ladybug and Chat more than once, before jumping through her window. She quickly pondered how to change back before the words somehow came to her. 

"Fox's den." She said as she turned back, Axxol coming out as Molly suddenly felt MUCH worse. She groaned and clutched her head and stomach, falling to her knees. Axxol looked around the room, panicking as he grabbed a bag of Jerky she'd had laying about and handed it to her.

"Eat this, now!" He urged. She did what he said-little sense as it might of made-and slowly began to feel better, Axxol taking a piece for himself as well. She slowly managed to move herself onto her bed.

"...What just happened?" Molly questioned, looking to him.

"With Ladybug and Chat Noir or you?" Axxol wondered. 

"Both. Either." Molly muttered, rubbing her temples dazed.

"Well, the Fox Miraculous is very tied to its user, more so then any other miraculous. This gives you that great sense of smell and speed, as well as a better sense of hearing, and makes you a touch more fox like in and out of the costume, and other little perks here and there. The downside is that it can also tend to drain the user as much as if not more than the kwami at times, and is also a tad harder to control. And as I figured out being attached to you, you've already got some health problems, the most prevalent right now being your low blood sugar levels." Axxol told her, "So were gonna need to make sure you're eating more. Also, don't go transforming again until I can explain your powers and such!" Molly gave a small chuckle as she tore at the jerky.

"Got it. Anything on what happened with Chat and Ladybug?" Molly inquired.

"No clue. They said something about some chick named Lila though." Axxol remembered, Molly nodding and reaching for her phone. 

"I should look it up..." Molly muttered, yawning. Axxol stopped her.

"Oh no, it's late. You go to bed, I'll explain tomorrow." Axxol chastized. Molly yawned and nodded. 

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed, snoozing. Axxol chuckled and patted her head, smirking at the way she was already curled up like an animal. 

"You'll be a good cub. I know it." He whispered before cuddling up.

The next morning, the two were having breakfast-Molly sneakily passing bacon into her hoodie pocket where Axxol was-while Breyanna ate her waffles murdered with butter. 

"...You're having a lot of protein this morning..." Breyanna commented. Molly blinked and looked at her plate. 

Sausage. 

Bacon.

Eggs.

And a single slice of toast.

She did usually prefer bready things, but ever since she'd put the necklace on she was more salivating at the thought of meat. 

"Heh, well, it just all sounded good." She covered. Brey raised a brow but didn't question anymore. 

Meanwhile...

"...Marinette, I don't think that was Lila last night..." Tikki commented as Marinette brushed her teeth.

"Of course it was Tikki, who else could it be?" Marinette replied. 

"It might be the actual holder of the fox miraculous, the _**REAL**_ Volpina!" Tikki suggested, "She certainly felt real enough..."

"But why would the fox miraculous appear NOW? That wouldn't make sense." Marinette pointed out. 

"I'll admit it's strange, but I think next time trying to talk might help." Tikki recommended.

"I won't promise anything Tikki, but we'll see." Marinette responded, grabbing her bag as Tikki flew in. It wasn't long until they were at school, where the talk quickly turned to the graffiti all over town. Alya looked as Marinette walked up, going over. 

"Girl, did you see it? Practically every face done up in makeup last night! Or, every lifeless face that is." Alya remarked.

"I heard. Pretty crazy right?" Marinette agreed.

"Yeah! Wonder who could have done it...?" Alya commented. When Molly and Brey walked in, Molly made a beeline for Alya and Marinette.

"Hey, I have a quick question." Molly started, the two looking at each other then to her.

"Shoot." Alya invited.

"Does the name Lila mean anything to you guys?" Molly inquired. Marinette stiffened slightly as Alya went to answer.

"Shes a girl here in our school, she moved her a short while before you guys transferred over. Why?"

"Was she ever akumatized?"

"Yeah, a little while before you guys got here as well." 

"Any pictures?" Molly hoped. Alya gave a weird look, Marinette suspicious as well, but pulled it up and showed it to her. Molly's eyes widened then narrowed, studying it carefully, then handing it back. "Thanks." All three girls looked at Molly strangely.

"...Can we know why you're so interested?" Alya inquired. Molly began to freak out inside, but did her best to keep cool on the outside. 

"Oh, I, um, thought I saw someone similar to that last night outside. I mentioned it to someone and they mentioned Lila sooooo, I thought I'd ask." Molly explained. Not the smoothest she'd ever been, but not the worst either. 

"Alright then..." Alya stated with a smirk, "So, you hear about the graffiti?" Molly and Brey blinked.

"Is that why everything's covered up?" Molly asked. 

"Yeah!" Alya told her, showing the pictures, "Whoever it was, they even got inside the Louvre!" 

"Woah, really? That had to be difficult!" Brey remarked, looking over the lipsticked Mona Lisa.

"I bet!" 

Elsewhere, Miss Makeover looked over Paris with a small chuckle. 

"Ah, yes, enjoy my artwork~ Soon all of you will be just as beautiful~" She hummed, hand ghosting over the makeup bag. Her mask looked like long lashes, and her hair was done to perfection, large ruby lips on her face with long sharp pink nails. Her face was so perfectly covered in makeup, it looked almost porcelain. She smiled and leapt down, pulling out a large mascara brush as the polie turned.

"Stop! What are you-?" Roger started before he was blasted, his face becoming just as made up as hers.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He said, entranced, Miss Makeover giggling as she quickly blasted the rest of them as they all repeated her signature phrase. 

"Perfect~ Now dears, it's time for Miss Makeover to TAKEOVER!" She cackled, "Now bring me Chloe!" 

"Yes Miss Makeover." They droned, running off to find her as Miss Makeover went to perform more of her wonderful makeovers.

It wasn't long until made up people came into Miss Bustier's classroom, all chanting:

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe..." As they sprinted to grab her, the class jumping as she started to be dragged away.

"AAH! LET GO! YOU WALKING GLOBS OF MAKEUP!" Chloe screamed as they carried her off. The class ran out to hide, not knowing if they'd be grabbing THEM next as Alya got in a shot or two pushing through the crowd. Marinette and Adrien went to secluded locations to transform, as well as Molly.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Tikki, Spots on!" 

"Axxol, Sly as a-!"

"Oh no you don't! I haven't gotten to explain any of your abilities!" Axxol scolded, covering her mouth. Molly groaned.

"Fine, then _HURRY_!" She commented, peaking out to see Ladybug and Chat Noir already fighting off the zombified makeup henchmen to try and free Chloe.

"Alright then, your flute can change into other instruments as well, and these allow you to play songs to charm and control people, kinda like the pied piper but to varying degrees. If what you want from them and the song don't match up, the power will be much less effective. It will also be less effective on akumatized people, since their mind is already partially occupied by Hawkmoth, but their bodies should be charmed all the same." Axxol began. 

"But I don't know how to play any instruments!" Molly complained. 

"Don't worry, the Fox Miraculous will help, but only when you're Volpina. As Molly you'll still be unable unless you actually try to learn them." 

"Volpina?" 

"That's your name. Or, the name that's been used for Fox Miraculous holders for basically forever." Axxol explained, "You also have a power called 'Call of the Wild', Which is like your secret weapon. When you use it you'll be able to temporarily control plant life and summon and communicate with animals. After you use this you'll have five minutes before you change back. You have food on you right?" 

"Jerky." Molly confirmed.

"Okay then. That's about it for what you can do. Good luck!" Axxol told her. Molly smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Chat were trying to clear off the mind-molding makeup and keep Chloe-who they HAD managed to retrieve-away from them.

"Try water!" Ladybug suggested, pointing to a fire hydrant up ahead and they ran, taking Chloe from Chat as she screamed.

"Okay! Cataclysm!" He charged up his attack and touched the hydrant, the thing rusting over and the side bursting as it showered them in water...

But the makeup remained on.

"Sorry My lady, looks like this stuff is waterproof." 

"Darn! We'll have to lose them!" Ladybug determined, leading them to a dead end then the two of them launching to the roof tops, panting as they looked back at the made over people trying-and falling-to climb up.

"We should be safe here for now." Ladybug stated, putting Chloe down. 

"Thank goodness, you came Ladybug! I was worried they'd smear on my new jacket!" Chloe grumbled. Ladybug rolled her eyes, then stopped, drawing out her yo-yo in defense as a more familiar face approached. 

"Volpina!" She exclaimed, Chat looking over to see Molly jumping over. 

"She must be causing this, I don't know HOW, but it has to be her!" Ladybug growled.

"But bugaboo, these AREN'T illusions." Chat pointed out as she neared, though he had a hand on his staff as well. 

"Then maybe she's connected to someone who is." Ladybug replied, letting her yo-yo out, Molly's eyes widening and dodging best she could. 

"Don;t shoot! Or, I guess, 'Yo'!" Molly tried.

"We're not listening to your tricks Volpina!" Ladybug insisted, hurling out her yo-yo as Molly dodged.

"Wait, the faker went by Volpina?" Molly questioned, "Damn! That totally ruins the name for me." Chat's ring beeped, Chat looking down to see two pawpads. 

"M-My lady? I'm about to-"

"Go, I can hold her off til you get back." Ladybug insisted, Chat nodding and running off.

"Listen, I'm not trying to tric-" Molly started, but Ladybug got the drop on her this time, tying her tight in the yo-yo string as she struggled, Ladybug coming over. 

"Let's deevilize you." Ladybug stated, coming forward. 

"I am _**NOT**_ akumatized! You have the wrong fox!" Molly insisted. 

"Cut it out Lila, you've been beat. Let's just take this and-" Ladybug began, reaching towards the necklace before she was cut off by a growl and Molly snapping at the hand, nearly biting Ladybug who stumbled back as she noticed Molly's eyes were much more slitted, and her ears pointed back as she barred her teeth.

" ** _DON'T TOUCH THAT!_** " She growled, " ** _HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STONE YOUR EARRINGS OR CHAT'S RING?!? AND DON'T CALL ME LILA OR VOLPINA! I WILL NOT BE ASSOCIATED WITH THAT FAKE!_** " Ladybug looked at her, eyes wide as she felt the other radiating with an energy not present in Volpina or Lila. Something wild and fierce as those eyes stared her down with a predatory gaze.

"Call me Vixen." She determined, standing even though she couldn't wiggle out of the yo-yo strings. Ladybug stared for a good minute, trying to decide how to feel about this, before a creak startled all three girls, Chloe having been uncharacteristically quiet up until this point, all looking down to see the made over people building a human ladder. Ladybug unwound Vixen, giving a nod. 

"Fine...I'll trust you for now." Ladybug told her, "In the meantime, we need to get Chloe to someplace safe." 

"Like where? With all these things looking for her and them learning how to do human pyramids our options become limited." Vixen replied, "You go get Chat, I'll do my best to hold them off and catch up." 

"How are you gonna hold them off?" Ladybug questioned. Vixen smirked and pulled out her flute. 

"By using things for a purpose they were not intended," Vixen stated, raising up her flute, "Guitar!" The flute changed before Chloe and Ladybug's eyes into an acoustic guitar.

"How's THAT gonna help?!" Chloe demanded. 

"Like this." Vixen chuckled, crouching as the first one began to climb over, rearing up and swinging it hard at them and knocking them off.

"HA! Now go! Get her safe!" Vixen encouraged as she kept hitting back the people. Ladybug nodded and grabbed Chloe, swinging off.

"Can you eat a little faster Plagg? Ladybug needs help!" Adrien encouraged. 

"What are you talking about? She's got help! That's why I can take my time." Plagg retorted, taking another bite as Adrien gave him an odd look. 

"Chloe? She won't be any help!" Adrien argued.

"Not her, Volpina. The real one we just saw." Plagg replied. Adrien's eyebrows shot up.

"What do you mean the real one?" 

"You didn't figure it out? Shame. That's not Lila. That was the real fox miraculous. I'd know it anywhere." Plagg informed him.

"Wha-? Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Adrien demanded. Plagg took a big bite of Camembert and swallowed. 

"It's rude to talk with your mouthful Adrien." Plagg commented. Adrien groaned and facepalmed. 

"No time for arguing. We need to get back." Adrien decided, "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien quickly transformed, leaving the abandoned cheese shop to see Ladybug swinging with Chloe. Chat jumped up to follow, only for Vixen to sprint up on all fours.

"There are a **_LOT_** more than I thought! Guitar didn't hold them back long!" Vixen exclaimed, standing on two legs and slowing down considerably to grab Chat's wrist and get them moving. 

"Hey, what are yo-? OH." Chat started, looking over his shoulder to see the mob in the distance, then taking his hand away and moving on all fours and Vixen returning to all fours.

"So, eh, I guess your the real deal then? The real Volpina?" Chat questioned. Vixen glanced at him.

"Ya missed my 'moment' earlier, but I've decided not to go with a name a faker used. Then it looks like I'M copying HER. Nope, call me Vixen." Vixen replied, seeing them once more gaining on Ladybug and losing the crowd.

"Alright then, Vixen. I'll remember." Chat agreed, all stopping as they reached a street, looking left and right as people in makeup came from both directions as well as behind them. 

"Welp, looks like a prime time to jump!" Chat commented, pushing Vixen as Ladybug jumped with them, Vixen yelping but landing on all fours anyways. 

"Thanks for the warning..." She muttered.

"Anytime." Chat chuckled before Miss Makeover walked in front of them.

"Well well, I should have known it would be Ladybug keeping that witch safe." She hummed.

"Who are you calling a _WITCH_?!" Chloe defended. 

"Yeah, not _ALL_ witches are evil..." Vixen muttered. Ladybug's eyes widened. 

"Angèle? Is that you?" Ladybug questioned.

"Not anymore~ The name is Miss Makeover." She answered.

"Get the miraculous Miss Makeover!" Hawkmoth demanded.

"With pleasure~" Miss Makeover agreed, shooting at them with her mascara. Ladybug dodged, pulling Chloe away as Chat and Vixen charged. Miss Makeover whirled around and started shooting at them, the two trying to dodge as more of Miss Makeover's minions started to close in, the two backing off. 

"We can't get close!" Chat growled. 

"With all these people even we'll all be overpowered!" Ladybug worried, standing in front of Chloe as she whirled her yo-yo. Vixen looked around and then got an idea. 

"Hang on, I have a plan, but this'll only distract them so long and I don't know how well, you'll have to stop her somehow FAST." Vixen started, lifting up her flute, "Violin!" She took the violin and began to play an upbeat tune, the crowd pausing.

"Miss Makeover, I have a tune for ya!" Vixen shouted before starting to sing, "Lou, Lou, skip to my Lou~ Lou, Lou, skip to my Lou~ Lou, Lou, skip to my Lou~ Skip to my Lou my darlin'~" Miss Makeover froze then began to skip around. 

"Wh-What in the?!" Miss Makeover yelled, only the bottom half under the spell as her top half tried to shoot her. Vixen barely managed to dodge as she kept playing and singing. 

"Fly in the buttermilk, Shoo fly shoo, fly in the buttermilk, shoo fly shoo, fly in the butter milk, shoo fly shoo, skip to my Lou my darlin'~ Lou, Lou, skip to my Lou..." She continued, Ladybug and Chat looking as the Makeover people seemed inactive, caught in between the desire to follow their Mistress' orders and the tune. Chat and Ladybug looked at each other then nodded.

"Lucky charm!" Ladubug announced, a jar of cold cream falling down, "Cold cream?"

"Cool, that should be enough to cure maybe...Seven of them?" Chat snarked, dodging the occasional stray beam from Miss Makeover as she continued to try and blast Vixen while skipping. Ladybug looked around, vision highlighting the building behind them, the mascara brush, Miss Makeover's face, the makeup bag, and the cold cream.

"Got it!" She determined, turning to Chat, "Stay with Chloe incase they come out of it!" She jumped off the building behind her, sending herself through the air as Vixen was still distracting her. 

"Can't get a red bird, Jaybird'll do, Can't get a red bird, Jaybird'll do..." Vixen sang, starting to run out of lyrics for the song. Ladybug undid the cold cream and threw some at the mascara brush jamming it. 

"Wha-?" Miss Makeover growled, reaching for another weapon from her makeup bag as she kept up with the beat, Ladybug spinning and throwing the rest at her face.

" _ **NO!**_ " she cried out, hands going to her face to cover it as the makeup dripped down.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug cried as she landed and grabbed the bag while Miss Makeover was distracted, ripping it apart as the akuma flew out before Ladybug purified it, Vixen smiling as she finished her song:

"Skip to my Lou my darlin~" 

Everyone changed back, including a confused Angèle.

"Where am I...?" She muttered.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat cried out, fist bumping. Vixen chuckled as she put the Violin away as it changed back into a flute. 

"Vixen...I'm sorry for not trying to make sure if you were Lila or not." Ladybug apologized. Vixen smiled and winked.

"It's alright, you had a right to be suspicious, least from what I hear. I hope next time we can meet on friendlier terms though." Vixen told her. Ladybug smiled back.

"Me too." She agreed, then hearing her and Chat's miraculous beeping. 

"We have to go, see ya around!" Ladybug said with a wave as the two took off in different directions. Vixen smiled and shook her head walking over to Angèle.

"Hey, don't worry about Chloe's video. People who are so easily swayed by something like that aren't even worth the time." Vixen told her, handing her the makeup bag before giving a wink and running off.

* * *

"So, you have a new ally...Doesn't matter. Soon I will have you and your miraculous'. All foundations crumble Ladybug..." Hawkmoth muttered as the window closed.

* * *

Vixen went into the ally and destransformed, groaning and falling to her knees weakly as she began to eat the jerky. 

"Hand some of that over huh?" Axxol requested, Molly nodding and handing it over.

"Hope you don't mind the name change." Molly apologized, knowing she probably should have run it past the other first.

"No worries, I understand not wanting to be associated with the fake after all the trouble she's caused your debut...Burns me up that this chick pretended to be associated with me too...Besides, Vixen is cooler anyways~ X's in a name always are~" Axxol replied, looking self-satisfied as Molly laughed.

"Heh, sure they are." Molly agreed, rolling her eyes, standing shakily, "We should get back to school..." Axxol nodded. 

"Alright, but eat a bit more before you head off to be safe." Axxol instructed, Molly nodding and munching a few more pieces. 

Later, back at school, the events of the day had become a big story.

"Did you see? Ladybug and Chat Noir have a new partner!" Alya chirped happily.

"Oh really? What's she like?" Marinette asked idly, though honestly that's what she was trying to figure out. Molly listened in on them with a small smile. 

"She doesn't seem quite as strong as LB, but that might still be because of experience. She is still new after all...But at the same time all she really did today from my sources was use a guitar as a weapon and make the villain skip." Alya replied with a smirk, Molly pouting.

"Well it worked didn't it?" She mumbled under her breath. Brey looked at her friend a tad suspicious. She'd lost track of Molly for a long time during the chaos...When she next saw her she was walking back into the school. Where had she gone? Molly had CLAIMED she went off to try and check on Marinette's parents, saying she thought she saw them among the crowd and was worried, but that was weird even for her. She was hiding something...Brey just wasn't sure what yet. Molly turned her attention to Kim, Max, Adrien, and Nino, who had gathered to discuss something during this short break. Her hearing had peaked since her transformation, so understanding them was a breeze.

"So? Isn't she hot?" Kim mentioned. Molly flushed slightly when she looked over and saw them looking at what seemed to be a picture of Vixen from Alya's blog.

"Eh, she's okay...Not Ladybug..." Adrien replied.

"Well, you can see Ladybug's figure better in the costume from many angles because of the heavy tail and flute, but overall Vixen's figure is a bit curvier than Ladybug, although she is a bit heavie-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Molly warned, suddenly behind Max as all the boys looked to her, blushing as they met her disapproving glare. 

"M-Molly?! When did you get there?" Max wondered.

"Maybe you would have noticed if ya hadn't been so busy with your comparisons." Molly chastised, "You four should be ashamed. These heroes risk their lives to help us and you're looking at their bodies? Shame!" She then left back to her seat, leaving the others awkwardly trying to change the conversation. Axxol was trying to muffle his snickers in her hoodie pocket.

"Shut it." She muttered to her pocket.

"WHAT?!" She heard Chloe exclaim. Molly raised a brow and leaned to look over, her hearing pricking up as she focused on the video. It was a new video on Angèle's channel, showing a new sight-Angèle without her makeup.

"To all those who haven't unsubscribed, I'm so glad you're still here. I realized that Chloe, though only intending to hurt me, made one good point in her video. She said I relied on my makeup to be beautiful, and she was partially right. I used it so much because without it, I didn't FEEL beautiful. And I always showed it when I told you all that 'Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder'. I was so glad to see everyone finding me beautiful I forgot about the beholder that truly mattered. Myself." Angèle stated, "But recent events have helped me realize to see beauty in myself more, and recognize it in others. I still love wearing makeup, and I'll continue to make these videos, because I love to do it. And there's nothing wrong with enjoying that. until next time, Learn to love you."

And with that, the video ended.

Molly smiled and pulled it up on her own phone, grin widening as she saw the number of views and the subscribers that had well passed 5,000,000 by now. Chloe was seething, almost throwing her phone across the room.

"Good for you Angèle..." Molly hummed, pulling out her notebook, "Good for you."


	4. Tableturner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the word gets out about the girls' lack of adult supervision, of course Nino all but demands a party, and Molly agrees-trying to push Marinette and Adrien together as best she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of Nino in it~ I attribute this to Thelastpilot, I just LOVE her fics, ESPECIALLY The Weight of Jade and Won't tell a Soul~ She's given me so much more inspiration about him, and thus he's a bigger facet in this chapter. :) You should try to read her fics if you get a chance! Nathanael will also start coming more into play starting this chapter. Also, I hope you like this chapter!~ I should be able to get chapters up here more often now that I'm done with finals, and to the people who have commented THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much it helps me get through the day to see comments on my work. :) That said, enjoy the chapter and please feel free to leave even more comments with ideas, thoughts on what I've written, criticism, anything really! I just love to hear from you all! Also, I don't own the song Bromance. (Hey, look, the story doesn't begin at the start of the school day this time! Mixing it up...~)

The final bell for the school day rang and Molly smiled wide, giving a small cheer that wasn't so small of:

" _ **WEEKEND!~**_ " as the rest of the class-sans Chloe and Sabrina-laughed warm heartedly at the expression from the girl they were already beginning to figure out as overly energetic and excitable.

"Jeez, you sure do love the weekend Molly." Adrien chuckled gently as they all began to gather their things to go home for the day, watching as Molly hopped down the stairs with the largest smile on her face.

"Why shouldn't I? I get to play video games, watch Brey play video games I suck at, Write to my heart's content, and just in general spend time with the best friend in the world~" Molly listed off, turning to wink at Brey who rolled her eyes good naturedly. 

"Yeah, and besides playing the video games you suck at and watching you suck at other games so I can chuckle at how bad you are," Brey teased with a smirk as she nudged a pouting Molly, "I get to focus on my art." She had become step by step more comfortable as the weeks had gone by with the class, still very secluded to most of them, but since they were almost always around Adrien, Alya, Nino, and/or Marinette, she had begun to loosen up. 

"I don't get to have that usually...Since I don't have school on the weekends my father will try to pack in photoshoots when he can...Not that he wouldn't do that any other day of the week still." Adrien sighed, then giving a bright smile, "There aren't too many this weekend though, since not a lot of new pieces are coming out...But I'd still much rather be here at school with all of you." Marinette gave a gentle sigh as she watched Adrien, trying to conceal herself as Alya rolled her eyes. 

"Marinette can get busy on the weekends too sometimes, right?" Alya prodded, Marinette shocking back to life as her friend nudged her.

"O-Oh! R-right, um, I h-help my parents in the b-bakery sometimes...Th-then there's babysitting and all..." Marinette stuttered out.

"That reminds me, Brey, is it my turn or your turn to cook tonight?" Molly wondered.

"Were we taking turns?"

"I thought we were."

"I thought you were just doing it because I burn things. Like the whole kitchen."

"...Have I been the only one cooking for 2 weeks and not noticed?" 

"Apparently." Brey shrugged off, Nino raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, does your host family not cook for you two?" He asked confused. The two girls blinked at him.

"Host family? What are you talking about?" Molly inquired.

"We live alone." Brey replied, the other four looking at them in shock.

"I...I guess we assumed that you were staying with someone's family..." Marinette muttered in her shock, still wide-eyed.

"Nope. The school provided us with an apartment and we have some teacher numbers in case there's a problem we can't deal with on our own, and they give us some money for food, but that's about it." Molly explained, "We didn't know when we left that was what it was gonna be like, but I guess 'independent living' does sort of imply we'd be living 'independently' in hindsight." 

"Wait just a second." Nino started, "So you're telling me that you two have a place _ALONE_ , _FREE_ from _ADULTS_ , and you're just telling us _**NOW**_?!" Nino suddenly smiled wide, "We should totally have a party at your place!" 

" _ **WHAT?!?**_ " Molly and Brey exclaimed, both initially not wanting this but for totally different reasons. Molly didn't really want to hide Axxol in her pocket for an entire evening freaking out about the possibility of someone finding him in there, and Brey just didn't want to be around a party full of people. AT ALL. Adrien's face lit up at the suggestion however.

"A party? That sounds great!~ I haven't gotten to go to one since my birthday, though I don't think that counts..." Adrien told them, him and Nino sharing a look that puzzled Molly as well as Brey, but made Molly think. Adrien was a nice guy, and even with only two weeks of knowing him, she could tell the guy was well due for a break...Not to mention a party would provide a positively PERFECT excuse to push her ship of Adrien and Marinette~ Adrinette? That was a good name. Good shipping name. 

"You know what? Sounds like a plan." She agreed after a moment to think. Brey's head snapped to glare daggers at Molly with an indignant:

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " 

"Awesome! I'll bring my turntables for some music! It'll be nice to DJ again, I haven't had the opportunity to do it for a while." Nino admitted with a smile as he watched Brey fume, clearly not denying Molly as she knew it would be futile to argue about it here, but clearly going to have a few things to say when they were alone. 

"I'll get the word out." Alya told them, pulling out her phone and typing too fast for anyone to object before the invites had been sent. Marinette gave a small smile. 

"I'll see if I can bring some food from the bakery for snacks." Marinette offered, Molly smiling and nodding. 

"I'll be able to whip some things up myself I'm sure, but that would be a big help!~" Molly agreed as they all started walking out, Adrien lighting up with a smile. 

"My first real party! This is gonna be great!" Adrien chirped happily, Nino patting his shoulder and chuckling. 

"Well I can't wait to see ya there bro~" Nino told him, the two having a small bro hug before Adrien got into his ride and Nino walked off with Alya and Marinette walked off towards the bakery. Molly started walking home as she could feel Brey glaring at her from her side.

"WHY." 

"What do you m-?" 

" _ **MOLLY WHY WOULD YOU THROW A PARTY?!**_ " Brey demanded. 

"Oh come on, they've been really nice to us, and you heard Adrien, he hasn't been to a real party before. Apparently somehow his birthday doesn't even count...and besides...I can work on making my ship canon!~" Molly cooed happily. Breyanna groaned and facepalmed. 

"Oh come on yourself! Alya had probably invited a bunch of weird frenchies we don't even know!" Brey complained, "I don't mind Alya, Marinette, Adrien, or Nino, but that's as far as I'm going. Plus, don't you remember the _**LAST**_ time you tried shipping people in real life?" Molly's shoulders slumped slightly at this. 

"You mean when I was The Shipper?" Molly muttered self consciously. Brey winced slightly, knowing her friend was somehow STILL managing to beat herself up over that, putting a hand gently on Molly's shoulder.

"No, I'm not talking about that time." Brey soothed slightly, "I'm talking about back home." 

"You mean 'Bake'?" 

"ME AND JAKE STOP WITH THE SHIP NAME!" 

"Hush, you actually DID like him for like a day, even with my teasing about how perfect your ship name was." 

"Yeah, and after the electrical fires and the fact that we stopped being around each other nearly as much because of the disaster you think you would have learned something!" Brey chastized as she opened the door to the building. 

"I did learn something! I learned to watch for frayed wires and that water doesn't put out an electrical fire, if that's what you mean." Molly teased as she walked through, Brey having half a mind to just slam the door in her face as she rolled her eyes and followed. 

"Great, you got half the lesson you should have." Brey muttered.

"This won't be half as bad! We'll just get them to dance! That can't be hard, right?" Molly determined, walking up the stairs to their apartment door, unlocking and opening it, "Besides, you should try to talk to people. Have you even said one word to the guy who sits next to you?" Brey scoffed as this as she walked inside.

"What would I talk to HIM about?" Brey questioned. 

"...You're kidding me, right?" Molly inquired, closing the door and putting her stuff down, "The two of you are both constantly drawing during class. You're both clearly artists!"

"Oh yeah, because I want a french artist making fun of the way I draw." Brey snarked, rolling her eyes and doing her pretend smoking bit, "Ah, you silly American, you think you know the true heart of an artist because you draw little cartoons and have taken a few classes? I spit on you're 'art'!" Molly couldn't help but laugh at her friend's caricature of the french people, though she tried to recover.

"Oh come on, Nathanael seems nice!" Molly argued, giving a nudge, "And you should stop being randomly sort of racist, especially when you're LIVING IN THE COUNTRY YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF. This is turning into the Australians and Canadians all over again..."

"Oh you mean the Austr _ **ALIENS**_?" Brey quipped with a smirk, Molly rolling her eyes. She knew her friend didn't ACTUALLY have any animosity towards the French, Canadians, or Australians, but if one went on her jokes they would see an entirely different story.

"Ya need to stop and you should try and socialize some tonight, even though I know it's not really your thing." Molly encouraged. Brey groaned.

"I don't wanna!" She complained, crossing her arms. Molly sighed.

"Just try for me, please? There's a bunch of sour spray in it if you do...~" Brey's attention was grabbed as she turned her head to face Molly with wide eyes before it turned into a pout.

She had her cornered.

"Fine, I'll TRY...For the sour spray." Brey muttered. Molly cheered and gave her friend a quick hug as she was shrugged off before Molly rushed to start getting ready.

* * *

Adrien was so incredibly excited to go to this party. He had gotten all his weekend homework done early, spruced himself up a touch, and had made sure he was completely ready.

Well, except for one thing. 

"Alright, just gotta ask father if I can go..." Adrien muttered as he turned to go before suddenly Plagg was in front of him. 

"Woah, woah, woah!" Plagg started, "You really don't learn do you?" 

"What are you talking about Plagg?" 

"Everytime you ask your dad to do something fun, he says no, or comes up with some other event you have to go to instead. Like on your birthday, for example." Plagg pointed out, Adrien's shoulders slumping as he knew Plagg had a point. 

"...I hate to admit it but you're right...There's no way if I ask him I'll get to go..." Adrien sighed, flopping back against his bed with a frown set on his face. 

"So, we don't ask~" Plagg suggested with a devious smirk, Adrien giving the kwami a startled side glance before a smirk settled on his face. Sneak out huh? ...Why not at this point, it wasn't like anyone would come to check on him tonight...And if they did he could always lock his room before he left and they might assume he was just asleep. Adrien nodded, rushing to lock the door and pack pillows under the covers before turning to Plagg with a big grin.

"You ready Plagg?" 

"That's the spirit kid, let's get going!" 

"Plagg, Claws out!" In a moment, Adrien was Chat Noir again, leaping out of his window and rushing to a nearby rooftop. He loved being Chat more than anything else, there was this unmatched freedom to it that he couldn't explain with words, to feel the wind blowing through his hair as he leaped on all fours from building to building. He smiled knowing he owed a lot to Plagg, half of the freedoms he enjoyed now wouldn't have been possible without Chat Noir and the confidence his alter ego gave him. And now was going to be the pinnacle of those freedoms, sneaking out to go to his first party~

* * *

Molly smiled at the work she had gotten done with the place, looking around at the decorations and the cleanliness she was almost sure would be gone by the night's end. She hadn't done too much, but a few streamers here and there and some cool table decorations never hurt, as well as the snack tables that were lined up with some cooked snacks already, waiting for the ones Brey would bring back from the shopping excursion she'd sent her on and the possibility of Marinette bringing things as well. Axxol flew out of her pocket and smiled as he flew around, looking at her handiwork. 

"You did a great job here kiddo." Axxol complimented.

"Thanks Axxol. Heh, I wish you could stick around to enjoy it all in full..." Molly mentioned, sitting to give herself a moment's rest. Axxol flew over, giving a small shrug.

"Like I said, just put some of these meatier snacks into the other room where I'll be and I'll be all good." He chuckled, giving a wink. Molly smirked and nodded, going to grab the snacks that she already had prepared to keep with him. Axxol's ears and tail perked up, sniffing the air for a moment before flying to the window, looking out as he saw the leather clad superhero jumping towards the building with reckless abandon and smirking.

"Plagg~ Man, I hope you and I get to hang out again soon...It's been too long...But maybe, if I play my cards right..." Axxol thought, considering he had a theory for where Chat Noir was headed, looking back to Molly then flying over as she gathered the last of it.

"Alright, that should be it with what I've got now...I'll try to drop some more off later." Molly hummed. Axxol gave a small smirk and raised a paw.

"Just a question here, do you have any Camembert?" Axxol wondered. Molly raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No...Why?"

"No reason, just....Call it a craving."

"O...kay...?" Molly suspiciously agreed, knowing full well that Axxol only really ever craved meat and sometimes berries, but not one to judge, taking out her phone, "I'll see if Brey can pick some up." She texted her friend then jumped as a knock sounded through the room, looking over her shoulder as Axxol flew out of there and to his spot in her room, Molly looking at all the snacks before just shoving them in her pockets-she didn't want to have to gather them all again and just holding that much would be weird even for her-before walking over and opening the door to see Adrien standing there with a big smile, waving slightly. 

"Hi! I'm here for the party." Adrien greeted, a little too excited for his own good. Molly couldn't help the smile that worked it's way onto her face at how goofy Adrien was, unable to help the small chuckle that broke loose at his behavior. 

"Yeah, I figured that much Adrien...You're a little early...Brey hasn't gotten back with the last of the stuff yet, but come on in!" Molly welcomed, stepping aside so the other could walk in. Adrien flushed slightly as he realized he made much better time as Chat than he would have planned for just walking here or driving as Adrien, especially when you cut out the conversation he had planned to have with his father. He chuckled embarrassed as he came in, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, guess I was a bit excited..." Adrien apologized. Plagg squirmed slightly in his jacket, trying to get a good sniff of the new environment.

Something was off here...Something way too familiar...

Adrien felt him wiggling and clamped a hand over the place Plagg was squirming before Molly turned back to him after closing the door.

"No problem, just make yourself at home." Molly assured him with a smile, going to her room to deposit the snacks she already had really quick to Axxol. The second she was out of sight, Adrien let go of Plagg who flew out a short distance, trying to get a better sniff as Adrien tried to grab him again.

"What's your problem Plagg?! Are you trying to give us away?!" Adrien scolded softly.

"No, I just think something smells off about this place..." Plagg muttered, going to move around and sniff out what it was before Adrien succeeded in grabbing him and handing him some more Camembert to calm him down.

"Please Plagg, stay low. If something really is off, we'll come back later when it isn't my first party, as Chat Noir, and investigate." Adrien pleaded as there was a knock on the door. Plagg grumbled but moved back inside the jacket like normal as Adrien opened the door to see Nino lugging his Turntables. Nino blinked then smiled.

"Adrien, bro! I didn't think you'd get here before me!" Nino greeted, giving him a half hug as he kept holding up the turntables, Adrien returning it, "Hey, will ya help me set up?"

"Sure thing Nino!" Adrien agreed eagerly, helping to carry them in. Molly peaked out of her bedroom and gave a small wave. 

"Hi Nino! Heh, you're here early too..." Molly muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. Nino smiled.

"Yeah, just wanted to set up. Hope that's okay..." Nino replied, noticing she seemed a bit...Out of it. 

"Nah, Nah, that's fine! Brey should be home soon enough. Although, she is taking longer than I thought...Hope she isn't lost..." Molly worried, then giving a small laugh, "Sorry, just hard to organize everything last minute is all." 

"Well I think you're doing a pretty awesome job." Nino complimented as he started plugging things in and such. Molly smiled. 

"Thanks." Molly hummed, turning as the door opened to reveal Brey with the groceries and such, "Oh good!~ You're back!~" Molly helped her with the bags and started setting stuff up, sneaking the Camembert out and under her jacket, "Hey, so, I'm gonna go to my room for juuuuuust a sec~ Brey, you keep them company!"

"What?! I-!" Brey started to protest but never got to finish as Molly was already in her room with the door firmly locked, Brey giving a sigh and rolling her eyes, "I hate it when she does that to me..." Adrien chuckled a tad nervously, still not quite sure how to handle a conversation with Brey since she was usually so much more distant. 

"Erm, yeah, she seems a bit flighty like that..." Adrien tried, giving a nervous smile as he looked to Nino for reassurance before looking back as Brey chuckled slightly.

"You have NO idea...She can get distracted in the time it takes to blink..." Brey told him, unscrewing one of the sour spray's she'd gotten for herself and downing it like it was a shot. Nino and Adrien both raised eyebrows at this, looking at each other.

"You, uh, do that often dude?" Nino wondered.

"Yeah, I LOVE sour spray." Breyanna stated, downing some more before making a puckered face with slight upturned corners of a smile. Adrien chuckled warmly at this reaction.

"So long as you like it I guess." Adrien commented, putting his hands in his pockets as Brey gulped back some more, smiling wider and puckering more.

"I can't feel my taste buds!~" She cooed happily before Nino and Adrien started laughing, and-after a brief moment of confusion-Breyanna began to laugh with them.

* * *

Molly opened the closet and went to the small box she'd tucked away in the corner for Axxol. She'd set it up with the softest blanket she had, her old gameboy, and a few games as well as cartriges with old nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Pokemon episodes, as well as one with the movie Shrek 2. She didn't want him to get bored in here by himself after all...He also had the meaty snacks she'd brought earlier and looked very content, smiling when he saw Molly with the Camembert. 

"Great! Thanks Molly. Enjoy your party, okay?" Axxol told her as she put the Camembert by him in the box.

"I will. I'll try to sneak away to come and check on you later in case you need something." Molly assured him with a grin. Axxol shook his head.

"No, no, you don't need to worry about this fox. I've got everything I need right here Cub." Axxol waved her off, "Don't come for me unless you need me for an Akuma." Molly smirked at the nickname he'd taken to using for her time and time again, shaking her head gently but smiling none the less.

"Heh, okay, okay, if you're so sure..." Molly agreed, patting his head with her finger then waving as she closed the closet door and walked out. 

Axxol looked down at the container and smiled.

"I'll open it when the party is in better swing. If Plagg's here he'll smell it and come running." Axxol chuckled, popping one of the bacon-cheese rolls in his mouth happily, "In the meantime..." Axxol popped the Shrek 2 cartridge in and started watching.

* * *

When Molly walked into the main room, she smiled at the sight of Nino, Adrien, and Brey playing Smash intently. 

"Aaaaaaand, SUCK IT NINO!" Brey yelled as Peach kicked Greninja off the stage, Nino giving a startled cry as he tried to get back onto the platform but hit the bottom instead, falling down.

" **NO! ADRIEN, AVENGE ME!!!** "

"I've got ya bro!" 

"Like heck you do!" 

"Go GO _GO!!!_ " 

Molly did her best not to laugh as she watched a very determined Brey with her hair up in the usual messy gaming bun, determinedly trying to outmaneuver Adrien as Meta Knight with Peach. Molly chuckled as she heard a knock, going over to answer it to see Marinette there with Alya, both carrying a slew of goodies that made Molly's mouth water.

"Marinette! Alya! So glad you could ma-"

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_ "

"TAKE THAT PRETTY BOY!" 

Molly looked behind her with a small smile as Brey jumped up, cheering as Adrien and Nino groaned. Brey turned around to see Molly looking and gave a large, mischievous grin.

"Molly, you wanna join next round?~ You can sparkle sparkle sparkle off the stage like always~" Brey taunted with a laugh, Molly flushing and pouting.

"Sh-Shut up! I refuse to play with you! You'll probably just hand your controller to Adrien or Nino while I'm not looking like LAST time, **_CHEATER_**!!!" Molly accused, only making Breyanna double over with laughter at the memory.

"Oh my gosh, you were sooo upset! You literally flipped me and Jake's chairs over, WITH us in them!"

"I could do worse than that!!!" Molly announced as she launched at the other, the two tumbling over the floor as the four of the others laughed whole heartedly.

"IF I DIDN'T LOVE YA SO MUCH I'D KILL YA!" 

"JUST TRY IT CRACKER!!!"

"YOU'RE WHITER THAN ME!!!"

"NO WAY!!!"

It wasn't long before the two were lying down on the floor, panting exhausted as the four others looked amused by all of this, Alya and Marinette putting the goodies from the bakery on the table with the other snacks.

"Truce?" 

"Truce." 

The two shook hands as they sat up, stretching.

"Good. So, rematch?" Nino challenged, holding up his controller. Brey smirked, grabbing hers.

"Anytime!" Breyanna retorted, sitting next to him. Adrien chuckled and set his controller down.

"I think I'll let you two duke it out without me." Adrien told them, going over to the snacks. Marinette blushed as he came over, looking away as Molly smiled, going over to watch the cuties before someone knocked on the door, Molly groaning at people coming JUST as things were getting interfere-able. She opened the door and smiled to see Max, Kim, Alix, and Nathanael at the door. 

"Welcome guys! Come on in!" Molly welcomed with a smile, glad for the opportunity to spend more time with people from the class she didn't interact with as much. Adrien took one of the pastries Marinette had brought and bit into one, unable to stop a small groan of joy at how good it tasted. 

"Mmmmmmm!~ Marinette, these are DELICIOUS!" He praised after he had swallowed the bite before diving into another, Marinette immediately flustered by the words.

"I-um-w-well-m-my parents m-made them..." Marinette stuttered before Alya elbowed her as she passed by, "B-Bug I did help! Y-you really like them...?" 

"Of course!~ I love sweets and stuff like this! I don't get to have stuff this good as often as I'd like..." Adrien admitted with a soft chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, "So I might pig out a bit tonight..." 

"I-I could bring some to school sometime!" Marinette blurted out, then flushing further and looking away as she dialed it back, "I-If you wanted, th-that is..." Marinette stiffened quickly as she felt Adrien's hands on her shoulders, turning a hot red and looking up into an oblivious Adrien's sparkling eyes, too absorbed in the thought of sweets like this just for him to notice her burning red cheeks. 

"I would _**LOVE**_ that, Marinette." He practically whispered, nearly flooring Marinette. Molly caught this out of the corner of her eye.

So

_SO_

_**SOOOOO** _

_** CUUUUUTEEEEE!!~~ ** _ She was pulled out of her thoughts by a chemistry joke from Max that sent her laughing, all of them looking to her surprised before chuckling slightly, none of them knowing before that she was a fan of Chemistry. 

* * *

The night went on pretty well, people steadily came in and a good crowd gathered as Nino and Breyanna had rematch after rematch for Smash, sometimes another player jumping in but it usually staying just Nino and Brey as he was determined to beat her. 

"GOD DAMMIT!" He finally yelled, flopping back as she won for at least the 20th time, Brey cheering and throwing her hands in the air before highfiving Alix, Max and Kim comforting an angry Nino best they could, "THIS ISN'T OVER!" 

"Eager to lose again so soon?~" 

"SHUT UP AND PLAY!" 

Plagg was starting to get MAJORLY bored in Adrien's pocket as he danced and socialized, before he smelled something that made him perk up.

Camembert!~ 

A LOT of it~

He thought about it for a moment. The party was rather packed...More cover, but also more people to be seen by...

"Hey guys! I think Nino finally has her on the ropes!" Kim yelled, this attracting everyone in the party and gluing their eyes to the screen as Plagg smiled. 

Purr-fect cover~

He snuck out of the jacket and wizzed towards the smell of cheese, phasing through the closet door with ease. 

"Now, where is that-?" Plagg whispered to himself before seeing a very comfy Axxol and blinking confused, "...Axxol?" Axxol looked up and smiled at the other kwami.

"Hey Plagg, got you some Camembert~" Axxol chuckled. Plagg broke out in a grin and tackled the other kwami in a hug.

"AXXOL! BRO! I haven't seen you in so long!" Plagg cheered. Axxol laughed and hugged Plagg back happily.

"I know, it's been-what-almost 200 years since we've both been active at the same time and so close!" 

"So...About that Camembert...?" 

"Other corner of the box ya gluttonous cat~" 

"Thanks you snarky fox~" Plagg dug into one of the slices as Axxol chuckled, rewinding the movie on the Gameboy.

"Now that you're here, you should watch this with me!" Axxol told him, "There are sooo many jokes, I think there have even been some puns! And if we ever find Tikki, she has to watch it too! It has just the kind of sweet romance stuff that she loves!" 

"I'll watch it for the jokes but don't expect me to gush like Tikki."

"Heh, you, gush over something that isn't cheese? That would be un-brie-lievable." 

"Heh, it's good to see you again." 

"You too Plagg."

* * *

"You're going down this time!" Nino declared.

"Not on your life." Brey replied determined, though she was admittedly in a tough spot, both with one life left and him with a good deal more health. Her best shot was to kick him off the stage. The two were leaned in toward the screen, tense as their fingers flew across the controls. Half of the crowd were cheering for Brey and half were cheering on Nino. Just then Greninja launched at Peach and she jumped up and over, hitting him hard off the side then jumping over him before doing a down attack, bouncing off of him to get back onto the stage.

"NononononONONONONOOOOOOOO!!!!" Nino cried as he tried to jump back up, JUST missing the edge of the stage, " _ **NO!!!**_ " He hung his head as Brey laughed and pat his back. 

"Don't worry, no one beats a queen like me~" Brey hummed proudly as Molly rolled her eyes at her friend's inflated ego. Nino's head suddenly shot up as he realized that sometime while he'd been playing, music had started to play. 

"Hey, who's touching my Turntables?!" Nino exclaimed, standing up and letting the controller fall as he walked over to where he had set them up earlier to see one of the guests NOT from their class DJing on his turntables. Nino frowned deeply, but regained a forced smile as he went over behind the tables to nudge the kid away.

"Thanks for keeping it all warm man, but I'll take back over from here." Nino told him. The kid frowned and nudged back into place. 

"No way. I've got this." 

"Um, well, hate to be a downer, but they are MY turntables." 

"Well, I'm better at it than you, so they SHOULD be mine." 

"WHAT did you just say?" 

The two DJ's were in each other's face by now, growling. Nino had _**NOT**_ just gotten his ass kicked for more than 20 rounds at a video game to have someone call him out on his _**PASSION**_. Molly noticed the tension from her Marinette and Adrien watching spot and came over, putting a hand on both DJ's shoulders.

"Woah, hey, let's calm down." She tried, seeing the two turn to her with clearly angry eyes, a sheepish smile spreading on her face as a response, "How about this? You can each do one song, and whoever is better can play for the rest of the party." 

"How about whoever is better gets to play AND gets the turntables? Loser has to leave the party." The kid challenged.

"You're on! The judges will be Molly, Brey, and...Marinette!" Nino decided. Marinette heard her name and looked up.

"W-Wha-?! Why?!" Marinette questioned, both having been about to work up the courage to ask Adrien to dance and not wanting to be in the middle of this as Brey looked up.

"Because, this is Molly and Brey's home and party, and you're class rep so you have a place of authority already." Nino determined. Molly nodded, understanding this logic. 

"Alright then, Nino, you and...?" Molly looked to the kid questioningly. 

"Claude."

"Alright, you and Claude will have 10 minutes to prepare a song. Be back here by then. As challenger, Claude will play first, then Nino." Molly announced, picking up a napkin, "Timer starts when I drop this napkin! ...Who has a timer?" Alix pulled out her pocket watch.

"I've got my watch handy. It should do." Alix told her. Molly nodded.

"Alright. Use anything you can get within the time." Molly stated, "Ready, set, DJ!" Molly dropped the napkin and Alix looked at her watch as Claude went to paw through his laptop for what he needed online with his USB while Nino walked calmly up to Adrien.

"Um, Nino, aren't you gonna start looking for stuff like Claude?" Adrien wondered nervously. Nino smiled brightly.

"Don't sweat it. You forget, these are MY turntables. Everything I need is already in it, since I was already planning to DJ." Nino soothed, "The last thing I'm gonna need to really push it over the top is your help bro. So, here's my plan..." The two huddled together as Molly huddled with Brey.

"...Hey, I think unless Claude somehow clearly blows Nino out of the water, we should vote for Nino." Molly whispered.

"What? Why? Isn't that cheating?" Brey argued.

"No, no, I'm not saying vote for him no matter what, I'm saying we need to give him more leeway. If they're close enough, I don't want Nino to have to give up his turntables AND leave the party. This party was his idea in the first place! And besides, Claude isn't offering anything against the Turntables. Nino deserves our support, especially when you kicked his ass up and down the video gaming world...If Claude is clearly better, we still have to go with Claude, but if it's close enough...Don't you think Nino deserves to win more with him putting so much on the line?" Molly suggested. Brey bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I guess...But what about Claude?" 

"Claude is some guy we don't even know who just basically told Nino he sucks at his passion and should let Claude take something he owns. Honestly, I'd rather him leave. People like that are why akuma's happen." Molly huffed, crossing her arms. 

"Molly! Anyone getting upset are why Akuma's happen, not any single person, no matter how upsetting they may be." Brey chastised.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me jerks like him and Chloe don't account for like 75% of them at least." Molly shot back, Brey still frowning at her but not saying a word about it.

"Let's just get this over with...I hate this kind of conflict..." Brey muttered uncomfortably, looking over as Claude finished with his search and Nino finished his huddle.

"TIME!" Alix called, Molly, Brey, and Marinette walking over. 

"Claude's up first." Claude smirked smugly at Nino who grit his teeth slightly. He plugged in his USB and a familiar beat and tune soon made it's way to Molly's ears, allowing her eyes to widen.

Dammit she loved this song.

He was remixxing Nrrd Grrl. 

Nino listened as he played, adding in a lot of classic video game sound effects and nerdy show quotes throughout the mix, and he had to admit, it wasn't half bad. Nino even saw a reluctant foot tap from Molly who obviously liked the song and saw Brey and Molly's eyes light up at the references, though Mari looked a little lost at a lot of them, occasionally getting a show or game reference still however. It wasn't much longer until it ended, and everyone had to admit he hadn't been all that bad, it was even pretty good. He left the turntables to smirk at Nino as they went to swap places, Adrien following.

"Top that." Claude smuggly proclaimed. Molly bit her lip nervously. She hadn't exactly done her best at hiding her love of the song, which would make it hard if Nino couldn't deliver. Nino grabbed a mic and looked to his friend with a small smile. 

"This goes out to best friends, like my best bro Adrien." Nino stated, Adrien smiling back at him in agreement and putting a hand on his shoulder as Nino started the beat and Adrien took the mic. 

"Bro-omance...Bro-o-omance." Adrien sang, Marinette having to hold back a small squeal. She'd never heard Adrien sing before...~ Adrien passed the mic to Nino, the two switching spots as Adrien manned one side of the turntables as he had been told to by Nino, Nino only able to use one hand since he was holding the mic. 

"It's like Eminem and Doctor Dre, if I loved you more I might be gay. And when I'm feeling down you know just what to say." Nino rapped off, leaning in so they could both use the mic.

"You're my homie, yeah you know me. And if you ever need a wingman I'd let any girl blow me off." They both rapped together then leaning back out as Nino continued. 

"Cause you're more important than the rest, I confess, I'm a mess, if i'm not hangin' with my BFF. You know it's true, you my male boo, now sing the chorus with me if you're feelin' the same way too!" Nino tossed the mic up as they switched again, Adrien catching it. 

"Brooooomance! Nothin' really gay about it! Not that there's anything wrong with being gay!" Adrien sang, Nino bobbing his head to the beat as he flicked some switches giving Adrien's voice effects through the mic, "Bro-o-o-o-omance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it. I lo-o-ove you, in the most heterosexual way!" Claude frowned and looked to see people jamming to the song, especially best friend pairs such as Kim and Max, Molly and Brey, Alya and Marinette, and Alix and Nathan. Whenever he seemed too preoccupied to notice Marinette was fangirling about Adrien singing as well. He looked back with grit teeth as the two switched back, Nino taking the mic once more. 

"Hold me, to the promise that I'll be the type of friend that in the end will always keep you company." He continued, leaning in again for the next part as his hands worked on effects for their voices again.

"Cause you're my bestie, and if you test me." they sang together before leaning back out and putting the voices back to normal.

"I'll prove it time and time again, I got your back until the end, a brother form another mother, never knew how much I loved ya, til I started singin' this song, huh." Nino passed the mic again, the two working in sync as Adrien started back up.

"Broooomance!" He sang, everyone else joining as they got caught up in the energy of the song and the way the two cooperated, "Nothin' really gay about it. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay! Bro-o-o-o-omance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it." This time the two leaned in for the last line of the chorus.

"I lo-o-ove you, in the most heterosexual way!" Suddenly, Nino put a stop to most of the effects and just let Adrien belt it out, his voice coming through crystal clear.

"And now that I've told you how I feeeeeel, I hope you feel the same way toooooo! But if you don't, this song was just a joke, haaaa...But if you do, I, love, Yooooooooooo-o-ou!" Adrien belted, Nino adding slight effects to the last word as the two began singing all together at the end.

"Broooomance! Nothin' really gay about it. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay! Bro-o-o-o-omance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it. I lo-o-ove you, in the most heterosexual way!" Nino suddenly stopped everything as Adrien chuckled and gave him a half hug that Nino returned with a mutual:

"I love ya bro." Everyone began clapping exuberantly and Marinette was doing her best to stay standing.

"I think that I speak for everyone when I say Nino wins!" Molly announced, Brey and Mari nodding.

"What?! That isn't fair! He had two people!" Claude argued. Molly turned.

"We didn't say he couldn't have someone help. I said you could use anything you could get in time and he got Adrien." Molly replied. Nino came over with a smile, not angry after his metal had been proven, going to shake his hand.

"Hey man, you were really good. Don't sweat it! You don't HAVE to leave if you don't-"

" _ **SAVE IT!**_ " Claude growled, hitting his hand away, "I'm OUT OF HERE." Claude grabbed his laptop and USB and stormed out, slamming the door. Nino frowned.

"I hope he isn't too upset man...He did pretty good." Nino muttered, rubbing his forearm.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. He made the bet after all." Molly replied, Nino nodding slightly.

"True, I guess...Anyways, we shouldn't let it affect your party. You worked hard on this!" Nino determined, going back to his turntables and starting up a new song, "Let's party!" A chorus of cheers rose up as the party got started again, Brey rushing back to the games.

* * *

In the closet, Axxol laughed as Plagg made yet ANOTHER terrible cheese pun.

"Oh my god, you have to be stopped." 

"What? You can't _BRIE_ -lieve how _GOUDA_ my jokes are?~ I'm just a _PEPPER JACK_ of all trades, you _FETA_ know that by now~" Plagg teased. 

"You're terrible. I know you can be a _CHEDDAR_ person~" Axxol smirked before the two fell laughing again. 

"Okay though, so, which of them is yours, huh?" Plagg asked, smirking at his friend. Axxol smirked back.

"You don't already know? I'm shocked Plagg." Axxol teased. 

"Oh come on, I have a guess. I just wanna know if it's right." 

"Then guess first! You have a 50-50 shot with only two girls living here." 

"Alright, alright...It's the brunette, right?" 

"DING DING DING! We have a winner! Molly is my new cub." 

"Ugh, don't tell me you're going all den mother on me again." Plagg groaned. 

"Oh please, she is a wonderful cub! She's so wild and out there, even without my influence! I love it! She just needs some guidance to be the best fox miraculous holder EVER." Axxol defended. 

"Heh, great, I get to deal with the protective mother over here for a while~" Plagg teased. 

"Oh yeah? Well what about your Chat?" 

"What about him?"

"Did you choose another well off person just for cheese or...?" Plagg gasped at the accusation.

"I cringe at your insinuation, Who says I'm with a rich kid?" 

"Please, we both have great senses of smell, and I could smell the Camembert wafting off that blond a mile away. Not to mention when I saw Chat headed here and heard Adrien show up a short while later." Axxol accused. 

"Fine, fine, yeah the kid might be the tiniest bit loaded, but he's a GREAT Chat Noir too~" Plagg defended, "A bit dense sometimes, but the kid needed freedom, and he's got a good heart. He's a devoted Chat Noir, and a pretty awesome kitte-Kid." Axxol smiled and nodded.

"Now who's mother henning hmm?" He taunted before laughing at Plagg's frown, "Any idea who Tikki's with?" Axxol wondered. Plagg shrugged. 

"Not just yet. I think she's somewhere in the class, but I haven't figured out who yet. I'm letting the kid work on that, since he's Ga-ga for Ladybug." Plagg sighed.

"Heh, I'm not surprised. It seems to happen with a lot of them, hmmm?~" Axxol teased, "Makes you wonder if you and Tikki should-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Axxol began to laugh as his best friend glared, Plagg rolling his eyes and flying to switch the cartridges out.

"Let's just put on some of this Pokemon show before I strangle you." 

"Okay lover cat~"

* * *

Claude had stopped off in an Ally, not far from his home to cry. He didn't want to deal with his mom asking why he was home early AND crying, best to get it out now. 

"IF HE HADN'T CHEATED I WOULD HAVE HAD IT! I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM!" Claude growled.

Hawkmoth's window opened, the villain smiling to himself.

"The hot flash of anger, the feeling of injustice, the crawling of shame and sharp stab of pride with the burn of defeat and embarrassment...The perfect mix tape for my Akuma..." Hawkmoth chuckled as he infused it with the evil energy and sent it off to do it's work.

The Akuma flew up and infected his USB drive, Claude looking up with clenched teeth.

"You have been wrongfully humiliated Tableturner, and your pride questioned. I have given you the power to right this wrong, so long as you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous'!" Hawkmoth demanded. Claude smiled, standing up.

"Yes Hawkmoth..." He agreed, the darkness flooding over him. A portable turntable hung from his neck with a backwards hat and stereotypical DJ clothes from like the 80's or 90's, a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes as he plugged in his USB, the turntables powering up. He smirked and gave one record a scratch, a soundwave flying out and sending passerby's and cars flying, shaking buildings so hard debris began to fall. Tableturner grinned.

"Nino, Adrien, Breyanna, Molly, and Marinette...They all did me wrong...And it's time they PAY!" Tableturner announced, spinning his records as the waves propelled him to the rooftops.

* * *

Nathanael watched as Molly talked and joked with Max, Kim, and Alix, smiling slightly as he sketched. 

"So, how many drawings of her does that make?" Brey questioned idly, causing Nathanael to blush and jump, shutting his sketch book and turning to her. 

"Wh-What?!" He asked startled. 

"That's like the fifth time I've seen you draw her. Just cause I never said anything doesn't mean I didn't notice." Brey commented, taking a swig of sour spray. 

"I-I um...She just...Seems nice..." Nathanael muttered, embarrassed and hoping she wouldn't tell Molly about it. It had started innocently enough, with just a sketch of her to see if he could do it, but then he'd started noticing how detailed her facial expressions were, how they could go from such subtle but meaningful differences to such extremes. It made her a very good subject to sketch...And besides that, she did genuinely seem like a good person. 

"She is." Brey replied with a shrug, "But eventually even miss oblivious is gonna notice you staring at her." Brey chuckled and started to walk away as Nathanael blushed as red as his hair. He put away his sketchbook, considering going to talk to her. Maybe she would be okay with him sketching her...it was better than the chance of getting caught in the act...

That is, before the wall crashed in. 

Tableturner flew into the hole, landing with a thud.

"You will PAY for the injustice you have caused me!" Tableturner announced, spinning one of his records as the sound wave blew everyone back, all of them getting up and starting to run with a scream, trying to get out. Adrien ran to find a private place to transform, but stopped, suddenly realizing his pocket was a bit light as he patted himself down.

Plagg wasn't there.

Tableturner's eyes first fell upon Brey as she tried to run off, hitting on a record and the sonic blast heading strong at her, Adrien seeing this as he jumped to the rescue, diving to get her out of the way. Tableturner noticed the escapees, turning and sending a blast to close the door and keep the remaining guests in, pinning them against the wall for a moment before they all crawled to hide behind furniture, Adrien looking down at Brey after they had tumbled into a corner. Brey was doing the best she could to stop physical contact, this being her first instinct as she rubbed her head.

"You okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah I-" Brey started, getting cut off as Tableturner stomped over and cornered them, everyone but Marinette cowering as she snuck off to another room to transform, Molly turning to go get Axxol before seeing her best friend in trouble and doing something REAL dumb.

"You two will be the first to-"

"STEP AWYA FROM THE BLONDS!" Molly yelled, grabbing Tableturner's attention as she climbed onto the table, "THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Alya and Nino regained themselves and started to help by sneaking people out while Tableturner was distracted, Alya also trying to get some decent video for the blog, "It's you, isn't it Claude? Only other person to be a DJ akuma in my mind would be Nino after all...Well this wasn't Brey or Adrien's fault! Adrien was just helping a friend, and Brey was following my lead! If you wanna find fault with someone, it's me! I was totally ready to tip the scales in Nino's favor if it was close, because he had more to lose! But he won, fair and square, without my help! But if you have to punish someone, make it me!" Tableturner frowned as he turned his records to blast at her, Molly squeaking and just barely dodging.

"If this was your fault, then I'll add your SCREAMS to my soundboard!" Molly quickly looked to Adrien.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" She told him, Adrien nodding and dragging a reluctant Brey out, not wanting to leave her idiot friend behind that she was fairly sure was about to get severely injured for her. Molly ran from the blasts and dove into her room, Tableturner going to blast the door open before his hands were slapped away from his turntables by a familiar red yo-yo.

"Let's pause the track, shall we?" Ladybug quipped.

"Get her miraculous!" Hawkmoth demanded over the connection, Table turner nodding and turning to fight Ladybug, figuring that Molly was pretty much trapped anyways.

Molly got up, quickly going to her closet and blinking at the two Kwami's who seemed equally confused.

"What's with all that racket?" Axxol wondered. 

"...An...Akuma...I don't have the time to ask, or transform here, he's right outside! Come on you two, let's go!" Molly told them, holding her pockets open as Axxol and Plagg dove in. She somehow managed to shimmy herself out the window and down the gutter without hurting herself-a feat she would praise later. She started to run but stopped as she heard a blast as she turned, seeing Ladybug flying from the hole in what used to be her wall. Tableturner stepped into it, noticing Molly with a sneer before he saw Nino, his rage spiking. 

"Let's take care of the rightful LOSER first." Tableturner growled, propelling himself out.

* * *

Adrien was freaking out. 

**_ WHERE WAS PLAGG?!?! _ **

He couldn't transform without that stupid cat!!!

He turned a corner and stopped, leaving Brey panting. 

"Molly! We have to-!" 

"Don't worry! By now I'm sure Ladybug is out there saving her! You need to stay here!" Adrien urged, turning. 

"Where are you going?!" Adrien turned back to see Brey glaring.

"I have to make sure no one's hurt!" He easily lied, running off before Brey could retaliate.

* * *

Molly finally pulled into an Alley far enough as the two Kwami's flew out of her pockets, Molly turning her attention back to them.

"You probably belong with Chat, right?" She determined, Plagg nodding.

"I can find him later, Right now Ladybug is trying to fend the Akuma off all alone! She needs someone to watch her back!" Plagg stated, Molly nodding and looking to Axxol.

"Axxol, Sly as a fox!" She declared, transforming then turning to Plagg, "I don't really have pockets...Or a bag...."

"Your tail can act as a storage device, it's weird but I'll manage." Plagg told her, nestling into the fur and disappearing, "Don't go too fast though, I don't wanna be shaken up too badly!" 

"No promises. If you see Chat you can just fly out. I won't look."

"I honestly don't care if you do." Plagg replied, Vixen smirking and running out, gulping as she saw Nino wrapped in what seemed to be earbuds, covered from just beneath his nose to his toes and struggling. 

"Let him go!" Ladybug demanded, Tableturner scoffing and sending her back with another shock wave, Ladybug just managing to grab a streetlamp with her yo-yo to keep from pounding into a wall.

"As if." Tableturner laughed, "I'll take him and your miraculous, then go off looking for the second halves of both goals! Molly and Chat Noir!" Ladybug growled as she stood up to face him, wondering where Chat could possibly be at this point.

"Well, hope you don't mind a little interruption~" Vixen hummed as Tableturner turned to look at her, Ladybug smiling. 

"Vixen! Glad you could make it. Have you seen Chat?" Ladybug wondered. Vixen shook her head, biting her lip.

"Something tells me Chat will be considerably delayed. Where's the akuma?" Vixen asked as she came over by Ladybug. 

"USB I think." The two began to dodge as he switched tactics, launching Records from the turntables like blades.

"Got a plan Ladybug?"

"Right now? Wait for back up and try and get Nino."

"Whelp, that seems thought through."

"You have anything BETTER Vixen?" 

"I have impulsiveness." Vixen determined, looking to her tail, "And a little problem..."

"What was that?"

"I don't think we'll be able to get close enough, that's the problem." Vixen covered, "If we full on engage, this place is gonna get wrecked!" 

"You're right...We need to keep distracting him though, or he might hurt Nino..." Ladybug worried. Vixen bit her lip, then looked ot see some scattered teens from the party, all hiding as they didn't feel safe coming out and running. 

"...If you distract him, I can get them out of here so we only have to worry about Nino." Vixen told her.

_'And maybe get our Alley cat back too...'_

"Why you?" Ladybug wondered. 

"Cause he doesn't want _**MY**_ Miraculous-though I can't see why-he'd fight past me for you or just leave with Nino!" Vixen explained. Ladybug frowned, not sure if she liked the plan, but until Chat showed up she wasn't sure what more to do. 

"...Alright Vixen...I'll trust you. But hurry back!" Ladybug stated, Vixen nodding and running off as Ladybug charged to distract him. 

"Everyone, follow me!" She commanded, all of the kids following, including a reluctant and freaked out Adrien who STILL couldn't find Plagg! Vixen looked to her tail.

"Is Chat in this group?"

"You know, I could always tell ya who-"

"NO! I'm trying to make up for what Volpina did still, and show that they can trust me. I'm also new and butting in on their team. I'm not gonna just barge in and learn their identities they've kept hidden for months without me here! Just tell me if he's THERE." 

"Sigh, yeah he's there."

"Good."

Vixen came to a halt when they were far enough. 

Time to take charge, like a hero.

"Listen, this is gonna sound weird, but I need EVERYONE in a circle with me, facing outward, for like 30 seconds. _**NO**_ looking inside the circle. Got it?" She commanded, the others looking quizzical but still doing as she said. She was the superhero after all...

Adrien huffed as he too followed, ranting in his head about how little TIME he had for THI-!

That's when he felt something skuttle up the back of his shirt and into the pocket, his eyes going wide.

Plagg.

"Okay, break!" Everyone turned back confused as Adrien watched curiously.

Had she known this whole time?

Where had she found Plagg?

Did she know HE was Chat?

"Alright, now go indoors! Somewhere FAR away. We should be able to keep him to this area so DON'T come back until the coast is clear!" Vixen ordered, the teens nodding and running off as Adrien ducked into an alley. 

" _ **WHERE**_ have you _**BEEN?!?**_ " Adrien hissed at Plagg. Plagg shrugged.

"Visiting with an old friend." Plagg replied simply, "Just transform so we can save Nino, huh?" Adrien frowned at the other's relaxed attitude about this, but had to admit he was right about time, giving a sigh.

"This is NOT over." Adrien muttered," Plagg, Claws out!" 

Vixen waited impatiently, biting her lip. Where was Chat...? Had Plagg made a mistake...? Luckily, soon Chat was running up, Vixen giving a smile as she fell instep with his four legged sprint with her own.

"THERE you are! Quick, let's go!" Vixen urged, Chat nodding as the two ran to help Ladybug.

* * *

Ladybug was struggling to keep up, unable to get close to him and just doing her best to dodge the cords, records, and soundwave blasts as Nino kept struggling to get out.

"I'm here my lady! Sorry for the delay." 

"It's alright Chat, but we need to get close. The soundwaves keep blowing me and my yo-yo back. You think your staff or your claws could get some purchase?"

"I could poke at him but it wouldn't be very effective my lady, and with my claws I don't think I can keep myself in the concrete..:" 

"I doubt my flute will help...Even if anything I could make could cancel it out, I doubt it'd be loud enough to work..." 

"I used lucky charm while you were off, but I got a record and can't figure out how to get it on his turntables..." Vixen blinked at it and then looked at her flute.

"I wonder..." She muttered, raising it up and announcing, "Turntables!" The flute morphing and growing before the turntables were in front of her, "Huh. I honestly didn't think that counted towards my 'any musical instrument'."

"Great, put it in!" Ladybug urged, throwing her the record. 

"No you don't!" Turntable announced, trying to hit it but Vixen jumping up and blocking the two records from hitting each other with her body before grabbing Ladybug's record and putting it on. 

"Play it!" Chat urged. Vixen went to do so but quickly found a problem. 

"I don't know what to play!"

"WHAT?!?"

"This really isn't the time for you to have a musical dilemma!" 

"I can only play an instrument I don't know if the song is in my head already! I've got nothing!" She looked back as Nino perked up and struggled harder, her eyes widening. 

"Nino could play!" 

"Except we can't get close to him..." Chat argued, still barely dodging the waves. 

"We aren't rooted to the ground enough!" Ladybug agreed, Vixen once more lighting up.

"Rooted..." Vixen muttered, remembering something Axxol had told her, "I might be able to help with that." Vixen closed her eyes, focusing in on the power she had yet to try. 

"Call of the Wild!" She cried out, roaring before her eyes lit up with green, raising her hands as vines wrapped around their waists to anchor them to the ground, popping from the concrete and cracking it, Chat and Ladybug looking down for a moment shocked before smiling. 

"Hurry! I can only hold this for five minutes before I detransform!" Vixen warned. the two nodded, running at Tableturner who tried hitting them with soundwaves but the vines followed, keeping the two stable. He growled as they got closer, trying to throw records at them and the vines that they BARELY avoided, Chat reaching Nino just in time. 

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir announced, touching the cords around Nino as they crumpled to dust and then catching him, tossing him to Ladybug who tossed him to Vixen who placed him in front of the turntables.

"Play!" Vixen urged, Nino hesitating.

"But, what if it doesn't work?" Nino worried.

"Then we figure something else out and get you safe! But we have to try this first and you're the only guy here that can help!" Vixen told him, a hand on his shoulder as Chat and Ladybug kept attacking and dodging best they could, which the dodging was a little slowed down by the vines anchoring them. Nino gave a small smile and plugged his headphones and phone in and put his headphones on, starting to play. Tableturner growled, turning his attention back to Nino furiously. 

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PLAY AT ALL!" He growled, going to hit him with a flurry of records, Nino flinching before Chat rushed in front of him, twirling his staff to knock them away. When Ladybug noticed Tableturner's focus entirely on Nino, she reacted, using her yo-yo to grab his USB, Tableturner turning at this and yelling, "NO!" Before Ladybug crushed it, the Akuma coming out and getting purified by her in a moment, Nino tossing her the record so she could turn things back with Miraculous Ladybug, everything turning back to normal, including Claude. 

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat called, fist bumping. Vixen looked on with a smile before Ladybug motioned her over, Vixen's smile growing as she walked over and put her fist in with theirs. 

Nino walked to Claude, kneeling down. 

"Dude, I'm sorry if I was a bit aggressive earlier...but you really didn't have to leave....I'm thinking Molly's party is probably over now, but you could still hang out with us." Nino offered, "You're a great DJ." Claude frowned as Nino offered his hand once more, turning away.

"...No. I'm going to keep working on being a better DJ than you, and next time I WILL beat you." Claude told him, standing up and going off. They were all sad to see him leave still upset, but Vixen saw determination rather than anger, and that was something...Vixen turned the turntables back to her trusty flute, as all of them beeped on different levels. 

"Heh, guess that's our queue to go. See you later, Chat, Vixen." Ladybug told them, the two waving as she swung off and the two looking at each other for a moment before running off silently.

* * *

"So...The cheese was for Plagg, huh?" Molly questioned as she ate her Jerky after hearing her Kwami's explanation. Brey and Molly had both been glad one another was safe-Brey hitting her a lot for being stupid and taking on an akuma-but deciding to go to bed with how exausted they both were from all this.

"Yeah, never fails. The stinkier the cheese the more he loves it, I swear..." Axxol chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

At the same time, Adrien was asking Plagg about what had happened while he was with Vixen. 

"Axxol huh? What's he like?" Adrien wondered. He had never really thought about kwami's other than Plagg, though he supposed Ladybug and Vixen would both have them...

"He's a great guy." Plagg replied, "He can get a bit motherly with the wilder fox miraculous' holders though...But he's always up for a good practical joke or a stupid adventure." 

"Heh, motherly?" 

"He calls them his 'cub' or sometimes his 'kit'. It can get annoying fast." 

"Heh, have you known each other long?" Adrien inquired.

* * *

"OVER 5,000 YEARS?!?" Molly gaped. 

"Yup. I've known that annoying but lovable cat for quite a while..." Axxol chuckled, taking a jerky piece for himself, "He's my best friend." Molly smiled.

"That's sweet...I had no idea you were so old, you don't look it..." Molly commented. 

"I know, I'm amazing like that~" Axxol agreed with a grin, Molly rolling her eyes. 

"So...It must be hard that you probably won't really be able to see Plagg for a while..." Molly frowned. Axxol sighed.

"Yeah...But technically, I get to see him everytime Vixen and Chat are together. So it isn't as bad as all that." Axxol told her, patting her head.

* * *

"How do you think I recognized the real fox miraculous so easily?" Plagg wondered, "As the two Kwami's even close to real predators, we have a lot in common. Chat Noir's and Volpina's or O's or I guess now Vixen's have been close since the very first pair." 

"Really?" Adrien puzzled. 

"Yeah. You two may not be two halves of the same coin like with you and Ladybug, but we still compliment each other." Plagg replied.

* * *

"How so?" Molly inquired. 

"You'll find out in time. For now, it's late. Let's get you into bed." Axxol cooed, Molly sighing as Axxol motioned her to bed, Molly laying down and curling up, scratching behind her ear slightly with a yawn as Axxol tucked her in before flying over and cuddling up.

"Night." Molly hummed.

"Goodnight, Cub~"


	5. Ladybug's Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is taken away on vacation for a week and Chat might not be handling it so well...Mainly a build up chapter for the part 2 of this 'episode' chapter 6 which I promise will be out a lot sooner than this one was! Featuring a lot of Molly, Brey, Chat, and other such stellar characters~

"We're WHAT?!" Marinette freaked, hoping she'd heard them wrong.

"We're going camping for a week sweetie!~" Sabine told her with a smile.

"Your mother and I thought it would be nice for you to get away for a little while, as well as us." Tom added with a smile.

"B-but, what about the bakery?!" Marinette stuttered. If she could just convince them to leave her home to watch the bakery, then-

"Well, most of the day we will be losing business since we won't be open, but those two friends of yours-the American ones?-they said they'd watch after it at lunch time and after school." Tom replied, smile widening, "Sort of like house sitting."

"And you're LETTING them?! Why would you even think about leaving them with the bakery?!" Marinette demanded. Normally this would all be great, a week off from school, time with her family, but if SHE was gone...

So was Ladybug...

"Well, we were talking about needing a vacation when that Molly girl stopped by to get some breakfast. She overheard our discussion and how we didn't want to lose too much business and offered to help us." Sabine recounted.

"We were skeptical, especially me, but the girl showed us some nice baking skills. Not as good as your old man mind you, but enough to keep this place up and running for a week." Tom explained, "Now go to your room and start packing! There's nothing to worry about." Marinette bit her lip but she couldn't give another reason for staying behind besides telling them her secret identity...so she nodded slightly. 

"Okay, I-I'll just go pack then...I guess..." Marinette agreed, forcing a smile on her face as she ran upstairs to her room. Tikki flew out as Marinette freaked out. "Tikki, how can I go on vacation for a whole WEEK?! If there's an Akuma attack and I'm needed there's no way I'll be able to get back to Paris in time to help!" Marinette panicked, "And how can Chat handle it all by himself?! That's not fair of me to ask of him!" 

"Calm down Marinette! Your parents are right, you more than deserve a break with all of this running around you've been doing to be able to handle all of your responsibilities as Ladybug, Marinette, and Student Rep! And besides that, Chat Noir will not be alone. You two have Vixen on your side now, remember?" Tikki soothed. Marinette bit her lip. Sure, Vixen had come in handy a few times now, and Marinette was sure she could trust the other, but as far as actual combat went she hadn't REALLY been in an intense fighting situation. The closest she had come was with Miss Makeover when she was fighting the hypnotized masses off with a guitar, and she hadn't exactly been able to hold them for long...And besides that, there was the other big issue...

"She still can't purify an Akuma, Tikki!"

"They should be able to capture it with a jar or something until you return. At any rate, there's no backing out now and you need to let them know what's going to happen so they aren't relying on you when you can't be there! You should call them, Marinette." Tikki urged. Marinette sighed and nodded.

"Alright Tikki...Spots on!" Within a moment Marinette was transformed into Ladybug, then she jumped out of her window and went up to the roof to make her call.

* * *

"Molly, you have a call." Axxol told her, Molly raising a brow and turning from her desk. It had been relatively quiet in Paris recently, ever since the Tableturner incident, so she didn't really know what Chat or Ladybug would be calling about...

"Well, guess we'd better answer...Axxol, Sly as a fox!" She announced, transforming. She leaped out of her window and went into the nearby alley to receive her call. She took her flute off of her back and took it apart into it's top and bottom halves, pressing the two together and then pulling them out to see the shimmering green screen between the two parts. She smirked to herself, thinking again about how cool that was before pressing the button to answer Ladybug's call, seeing her face pop up on screen.

"Hey Ladybug~ What's going-?" 

"I need you to meet me and Chat Noir at the Eiffel Tower, usual spot, quickly as you can." Vixen raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay? No Akuma attack right?" 

"No, it's not that...Just....get there soon." Ladybug replied before hanging up. Vixen frowned, putting her flute back together and strapping it on her back before running out onto the road on all four 'paws'. Why not jump from building to building like the others, you ask? Well, first of all, unlike Ladybug and Chat her weapon didn't act as transport as well. She would have to climb all the way to the top of the building herself and rely on herself to make the jump from building to building, and, well...

She was scared of heights. 

She swallowed it as best she could when she was with Chat and Ladybug so she didn't look like a wuss, and Axxol was always assuring her that if she fell the miraculous would prevent her from harm-often stating that he would never allow his cub to do it if he thought there was too much real danger in just getting from place to place-but she didn't necessarily want to test it to find out...and besides, she liked the ground. Running like this made her feel so much more connected to the earth. She dove and weaved between people, hearing many excited gasps and cheers as she went, though some people still looked at her a little frightened and unsure, making her sigh. Hopefully soon she could earn ALL of Paris' trust as their newest superhero, and prove she wasn't a retread of Volpina. 

It wasn't long until she arrived at the Eiffel Tower, not stopping her dash but instead keeping momentum as she ran up the side of the tower, jumping from bolt to bolt as she got higher before arriving at the landing the others met at, Chat and Ladybug already there. 

"Hey there Vixen, what took ya so long?~" Chat teased. Vixen pouted slightly. Ever since the Tableturner incident Chat teased her about as much as he flirted with Ladybug...She was starting to get the feeling that he was trying to think up a teasing nickname for her as well, though she couldn't prove anything just yet. She regained herself in a moment, standing to her full height and placing her hands on her hips, smirking back at him.

"What should I do? Hurry and break a claw?~ I'll leave that to you Chat~" Vixen chuckled out, glancing down at her long, sharp, orange nails. They'd been...Interesting to get used to. She liked to keep her nails short, but these things appeared every time she transformed, sticking an inch out. Luckily she'd found if she didn't intend to cause harm with them she wouldn't because she would have covered herself in claw marks by now. However, they made EXCELLENT back scratchers~ Chat laughed then turned to Ladybug, who had her arms crossed and foot tapping with a small frown, Chat returning it with a sly grin.

"Sorry My Lady, what did you call us here for?~" Chat wondered. Ladybug cleared her throat.

"Well...I'm going to have to leave for a bit."

"WHAT?!" Vixen and Chat exclaimed together. Ladybug sighed.

"Yeah, I'm going to be gone for a whole week...I tried to get out of it, but I can't." Ladybug explained, "So you two will have to make due without me for a bit."

"B-But, Ladybug, what if an Akuma attacks?!" Chat worried. Ladybug gave a patient smile. 

"I know, it'll be hard, but according to my Kwami it should be possible to capture them in jars or other containers like that...so I can purify them when I get back." Ladybug told them. Vixen felt a tad anxious about it, but not nearly so much as Chat. In her mind, they might not be able to purify the Akuma by themselves, but they could hold their own fighting it! 

Meanwhile, Chat was considering every single time he'd gotten flung off buildings, captured, controlled, and just all around beaten up whenever his lady wasn't by his side.

"Ladybug, are you _SURE_ -"

"There isn't a choice in this, Chat. I have to go."

"Don't sweat it LB!" Vixen hummed, wanting to be confident for the two of them and feeling a little more at ease with the two knowing Ladybug trusted her enough for this, "You have a nice week off. If we're lucky, there won't even be any Akuma's to worry about! ...I will however start carrying jars just in case though."

"Alright...Well, I have to finish up packing." Ladybug said, looking over her shoulder.

"No problem Ladybug! You have a good time!" Vixen smiled as Ladybug swung off. She turned to see Chat looking very nervous, fidgeting slightly as he stood there.

"Hey, you going through Ladybug withdrawal already?" Vixen teased, nudging him with her shoulder. He gave a nervous grin and chuckle in response.

"I guess so..." He agreed, looking away nervously. 

"Heh, well, let's meet tonight at the usual time for patrol, okay?" Vixen asked, a little worried but not bringing it up just yet. 

"Sure, see ya then." Chat muttered before jumping off and running down, Vixen giving a small smile.

"...He seemed off, right?" 

**_"Yup."_** Axxol agreed in her head.

"Maybe I should bring a thing of Ice Cream, help him get his mind off of it."

**_"Sounds good cub~ Let's go home for now though."_**

"Sure thing Axxol." She then carefully began to climb down, ears pressed against her head from the dislike of all this as she did her best not to look down.

* * *

Chat got home and groaned as he detransformed, flopping onto his bed. 

"I don't know what you're so worried about." Plagg sighed as he munched on some Camembert Adrien had left on the table for him, "You have the best power thanks to me after all." 

"Ugh, I'm going to get **OWNED** without Ladybug! Paris will be destroyed!" Adrien grumbled, "And I just realized that without Ladybug there's absolutely NO WAY to reverse the Akuma damage!" 

"A little annoying, but big deal. Nothing we can't handle." Plagg asserted, "Besides, we've still got Vixen, even if we're so awesome we don't really need her and Axxol." Adrien sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with Plagg's ego...He'd never admit that they constantly were taking the worst beatings in battles...Sometimes he felt so useless compared to Ladybug...

"...Okay Plagg...Let's just get a nap in before patrol." 

"Just let me get some cheese in me first."

"Of course."

* * *

Later that evening, Vixen was waiting for Chat, the Ice Cream sitting beside her. 

"Hope he likes chocolate..." she muttered with a frown, having been uncertain what to get for him. She looked up as she heard the clang of metal against boots, smiling as Chat walked over.

"Hey there Fox~"

"Kitten~" She replied, looking Chat over to see the obvious tenseness he was carrying. She frowned slightly, honestly worried about what was stressing him out so much, but knowing they weren't quite close enough yet for her to go prying.

"...I bought some ice cream." Vixen offered instead, holding up a spoon and smiling as Chat perked up.

"Ice cream? What flavor?~" 

"Chocolate. Take a spoon and take a seat. I figured we could take a second before taking off on patrol~" Chat smiled and took the spoon eagerly, sitting beside her as Vixen opened the pint and set it between them. Chat took a big scoop and munched happily, licking his lips.

"Good~ Thanks for bringing it Vixen." Chat told her, going for another spoonful as Vixen chuckled and went for her own.

"...So." Vixen eventually started, "You really like sweets, huh?" Chat looked up, the chocolate ice cream dripping from the corner of his mouth and the spoon shoved in his mouth answering for him in a way, before swallowing and giving a smile. 

"Yeah...I don't get them as much in my other life...Got sort of a diet I'm kept on...Though to keep up with all the activity I get superheroing I have to sneak and break it a lot anyways." Chat confessed. 

"Ugh, diets are the worst...But if ya didn't sneak they might just think your metabolism's increased and let you have more y'know." Vixen suggested. Chat shrugged. 

"Maybe, if I waited long enough for severe physical changes...But that's not really practical. What about you, you get sweets a lot?" Chat wondered, looking to Vixen as she nodded.

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried when it comes to sweets~ I do have to have chocolate a little more sparingly now than I used to though..." Vixen admitted.

"Why's that?" 

"My miraculous. It affects me physically more than you and Ladybug. Foxes are dogs, and dogs can't really digest chocolate...Especially in large amounts...I- _ **VERY**_ unfortunately-have therefore developed a bit of an intolerance...It makes me pretty sick now when I have too much..." Chat looked into the carton of ice cream then back to her worriedly/

"Then why did you buy _CHOCOLATE_?!" 

"I haven't had any chocolate in a while, so don't worry, I should be okay." Vixen comforted. 

"...Alright...but be careful." Chat warned.

"I will scaredy cat~" 

It wasn't long until the two had finished the pint up, the two stretching full and happy as Chat stood up.

"Okay, we should probably go on patrol." Chat determined, Vixen deciding to stand up too. 

"Got it. You go on ahead, I'll catch up after I take care of the trash." Vixen told him, Chat nodding and using his staff to jump off and slow himself to get to the nearest roof without hurting himself, Vixen doing her tentative climb down to throw away the pint. 

The rest of the patrol was fairly uneventful, the two saying goodnight and parting to go to sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean, you signed us up to watch the bakery?" Brey huffed on the way to school. 

"I mean I signed us up to watch the bakery. Marinette's parents have been so sweet to us, especially after that attack last week and since they heard that we don't have any adults looking after us consistently...I'd almost say they're better than my real parents!" Molly replied.

"I know they've been better than mine..." Brey muttered.

"Exactly! Inviting us for lunch and dinner, insisting we have breakfast, everything, they've been beyond kind...Besides, I'll take care of all the actual baking-I don't trust you in a kitchen-you can take care of all the customers, just sit back and take the orders. You can even be on your laptop the whole time when you aren't taking the orders." Molly pointed out, "It'll be a breeze." Brey sighed. 

"Fine...But you better not sign me up for anything else without my knowledge!" Brey scolded. 

"Fair enough." Molly shrugged, the two walking into class and sitting down next to Ivan and Nathan. 

Adrien was leaning on his palm annoyed. He already missed Ladybug, and she'd only been gone for ONE patrol, not even a full DAY yet! How was he supposed to make it through a whole _WEEK_?! He was startled out of his thoughts when Nino nudged him with an elbow, looking over.

"Dude, what's eating you?" Nino wondered, raising a brow.

"It's nothing really...Just in a bit of a funk I guess." Adrien laughed nervously. Nino of course knew that Adrien had a HUGE crush on Ladybug, but no one but him and Vixen knew about Ladybug's absence yet. It would be way too suspicious for him to know now...The bell rang, everyone taking their seat except the absent Marinette. Adrien noticed with a raised brow.

"Marinette's late again?" He whispered. Nino shook his head, noticing as Miss Bustier started the lesson and writing a note to slide over, which Adrien read.

**'No, not this time. Her family went on a quick vacation. Alya told me.'** Adrien nodded slightly. That was good, Marinette deserved a break. She was always working so hard to help everyone, and she seemed so stressed out...Stuttering and refusing to stay still...She must have a lot on her mind, always looking like she had a billion other places she'd rather be whenever he saw her.

...Come to think of it...

She didn't usually seem that way when he walked by and saw her talking to Alya, or Nino, or really most other people in the class...He recalled the day out at the Zoo when he'd tried to get her and Nino together, she seemed a little off, but no more so than Nino was, and not nearly as bad as she was around him...The calmest he'd seen her around him was when they had entered that gaming tournament together and they were practicing in her room, and the day when she'd stood up to Chloe for her uncle. He could also recall how calm she was around Chat during the Evillustrator stuff, even when staring down an Akuma and trapped in a box on a sinking ship. Adrien frowned as an idea came to mind:

Did he make Marinette uncomfortable?

He decided to make a note to try getting closer to Marinette when she got back, hating that he might make her uncomfortable. Alya had noticed the exchange in front of her and flashed Nino a grin as she began to text Marinette.

* * *

Marinette squeaked as she read the text Alya had sent her, blushing deeply as she read them aloud a second time to make sure she'd read it right.

"Adrien was asking about where you were~ I think I saw him write something about you in his notebook too girl~ ;P" Marinette read off, the smile stretching across her face as her cheeks lit up red as her Ladybug outfit. 

"Marinette!~ This is wonderful!~ Adrien was concerned about you! He **CARES** about you!~" Tikki practically sang as she twirled happily around the still blushing Marinette. 

"W-Well, let's not g-get ahead of ourselves..." Marinette laughed nervously, though she couldn't wipe the smile away, "B-but he **_NOTICED_** ~~ That's something~" Tikki booped her nose. 

"Don't sell yourself short Marinette! I'm sure he cares!" Tikki insisted. Marinette was about to refute her when the tent unzipped, Tikki going to hide. 

"Mari?" Tom questioned as he poked his head in, "Wanna go out fishing with your old man?" He smiled wide and Marinette nodded, getting up to go have some fun with her dad. 

Like Tikki had said, she deserved this after all~

* * *

Molly was pretty bored in class that day. She just couldn't focus...She was wondering what had been up with Chat the night before...He'd been so...tense...Acting like a big scaredy cat. Every time there was a little bump she had seen him jump. she was worried, but didn't know how to bring it up...She didn't want to overstep, especially after the kwami debacle, but she didn't think leaving it alone was smart either...She looked down to see Axxol in her pocket, smiling softly at him and giving a small shrug. He knew what was bothering her, they'd discussed it. He thought the best way was to be sneaky...But she wasn't sure how to sneak around this...She gave a sigh.

She just hoped Chat was okay...

Nathanael sat at a bit of an angle today. 

He had noticed the hard, almost worried looking thought in her face, the way her eyes narrowed and eyebrows knit, the way she would purse her lips and move them to the left...

Something was bothering her...

After seeing her stand up to that Akuma and admit her wrong doing to protect Adrien and Breyanna, he had become even more mesmerized by Molly, wondering what went on inside her head, noticing the slight shifts of her face as she went through the day...

The unfortunate part was Breyanna.

Ever since the party, she hadn't been openly ignoring him like she used to, and would constantly catch him staring at Molly or sketching her, or both! And then Brey would give him this look, raised brow, pursed lips, then shake her head and turn back to her own drawings. It was so-so-so **EMBARRASSING** to be judged like that!...but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to sketch that face. She had such detail in her expressions, such subtlety...one little change and suddenly it meant something different. It wasn't hard to tell what she felt if you really watched...He gave a soft smile as he continued to sketch, drawing the last line as-

_**RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!**_

He blinked as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch break. He looked up confused, not realizing how much time he had spent as he hurriedly closed the sketch book before Molly could turn. 

"You ready to go?" she asked with a smile, worry now gone from her face as he gave Brey a bright smile, watching as she packed everything up. 

"Yeah, sure." Brey agreed.

"Hey, would you two maybe like to come to lunch with us?" Alya questioned, Nino and Adrien looked up and smiled at them, "We're going to a cafe." Molly smiled. 

"Sounds great, but we'll have to take a rain check until next week. We're running the bakery for Marinette's parents until they get back, as well as house sitting. We have to be there." Molly apologized. Adrien's face lit up. 

He could use this to learn more about Marinette so he could make her more comfortable around him!~

"Can I help?" He blurted out, his friends looking at him surprised before he blushed a bit, rubbing his neck, "I-If that would be okay that is..." Molly and Alya both smirked to themselves as Nino chuckled and shook his head. 

"Sure, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we let you help. Just follow me." Molly told him, putting his shoulder and puffing out her chest proudly as he chuckled and rolled his eyes, not telling her he already knew where to go. Alya and Nino broke out into wide grins as Alya pulled out her phone to text Marinette.

Oh she was _**NOT**_ gonna believe _**THIS**_!

* * *

" _ **WHAAAATTTT**_?!" Marinette practically screeched, starting so bad she nearly flipped the boat over, both her and Tom having to work to settle it before he chuckled good naturedly. 

"Getting in with the fish isn't the ideal way to catch one Mari." 

"S-sorry papa...I-It's just, Adrien asked to help in the bakery a-and Molly and Breyanna are Letting him!" Marinette stuttered worriedly. Tom smiled a bit at her, laughing a bit. 

"Oh? Well that's nice of the boy. I like him a lot. He should come over more." Tom told her with his unsubtle smirk. 

"P-Papa that isn't th-the point!" Marinette whimpered, looking away with a blush. Tom chuckled.

"Well he's going to be coming over now one way or another, so there's no use-"

"OH MY GOD, MY PICTURES!!!"

"What?"

"MY ADRIEN PICTURES!!! WHAT IF HE GOES UPSTAIRS?!"

"Mari, I don't think he'll-"

But his words fell on deaf ears as Mari was already furiously texting Breyanna and Molly.

* * *

As the three arrived at the bakery, Molly and Brey blinked as their phones went off at the same time, looking down at them to see the same message. 

**'DON'T LET ADRIEN INTO MY ROOM OR YOU TWO ARE DEAD TO ME!!!'** Molly rolled her eyes and chuckled, texting back into the group message:

**'Alright Mari, We'll stop him by any means necessary, right Brey?'**

**'Right! He won't get past me! >:3'**

**'Thank you!~'**

The two put their phones away as Molly chuckled, shaking her head and opening the door as Adrien looked at the two confused, Brey charging the sign from closed to open as the three walked in.

"Alright, let's get to baking!~" Molly cheered. 

"Don't we have to wait for the ovens to preheat?" Adrien questioned.

"Nah, i set them to preheat early this morning!~" 

"YOU WHAT?!" Brey demanded, "When did you even have time for that?! And that's incredibly dangerous! I'm the one who's supposed to start kitchen fires, not YOU!" Molly chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. 

"I didn't want to waste time..."

"You didn't take your meds, did you?"

"...What's your point?" 

"UGH! Adrien, help me keep an eye on her, she makes the WORST decisions when she's like this!" Brey turned to see Adrien obliviously looking around, like he was searching for something among the shelves of baked goods, "ADRIEN!" Adrien seemed startled, jumping and knocking into a bookshelf on the wall, just barely stopping them from falling before turning with a sheepish smile. 

"Eh heh, what was that?" Adrien wondered as Brey sent a disapproving look. 

"Just...Both of you two go bake." Brey sighed as she sat at the counter pulling out her laptop, Molly chuckling as she went to the back and started pulling out trays of dough to put in the oven. Adrien came back too, just in time to remind Molly oven mitts might be a good idea for this before she went to put the dough in, Molly laughing sheepishly as she grabbed them. 

After a while of working and a few customers, Adrien started to get antsy. He hadn't learned hardly anything about Marinette since he'd arrived...Nothing he didn't already know from his previous visits as both him and Chat anyways...

"Um, you mind if I use the bathroom?" Adrien suggested as they were munching on some lunch, waiting for some bread to finish. He needed a good reason to slip away after all.

"Sure!" Molly agreed without thinking too absorbed in her meal, "It's upstairs." Adrien nodded with a smile, going up as Brey was far too into a horror game let's play to notice Adrien. He grinned as he walked upstairs, Plagg flying out as he looked around the main room. 

"The main room? Come on Adrien, if you want to learn more about her there's only one place to go!" Plagg chastised, crossing his arms as Adrien looked up at him with a frown. 

"Oh? Enlighten me, where's that?" Adrien muttered with a roll of his eyes. Plagg smirked and pointed at the trap door.

"Her bedroom of course!~" Plagg hummed, going to float to it before a blushing Adrien went and grabbed him.

"N-No way Plagg! We can't just go into her room!" 

"Why not?"

"W-Why NOT?! It's super creepy to go into someone's room when they aren't around! Especially a GIRL'S!" 

"And you don't think it's equally as creepy to be rummaging through a house while the occupants are out of town under the guise of helping out?" 

"..."

"That's what I thought. All I'm saying is that if we're going to be creepy, let's at least get some useful information from it!" Plagg stated, crossing his arms. Adrien bit his bottom lip. If he was caught he'd have little explination for what he was doing in Mari's room...But Plagg was probably right, he wouldn't learn anything down here!

"...Alright, B-But just a quick peek!" Adrien agreed, Plagg smirking and flying into his jacket as he walked up the stairs slowly, hesitantly. He could just FEEL how wrong this was in the air...

* * *

Molly was finishing eating the last of her lunch as she heard a large crash from upstairs she ran up quickly to see what was going on...

...To be greeted with Brey sitting on top of a tied up Adrien.

"BREYANNA!" Molly exclaimed. Brey looked up.

"Yes?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"My lets play ended and I heard footsteps so I went to check it out and saw Adrien trying to go into Mari's room." Breyanna answered simply, Adrien blushing deeply beneath her. 

"SO YOU TIED HIM UP?!" 

"Hey, you were the one who told her: 'By any means necessary.'"

"Oh you and I both know this wasn't necessary! This is SO overkill!" 

"Hey, he's not in her room is he?" 

"That isn't the point!" 

"It's entirely the point!" 

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't m-mean." Adrien stuttered out before the perfect excuse came to mind, "I-I thought I heard a cat!" The two girls looked to him puzzled.

"...What?" 

"I-I was coming back from the bathroom, and thought I heard a cat. I thought it might have gotten in through Mari's skylight or Maybe she left her balcony doors open. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't let a cat be the the judge of when I go into someone's room like that..." Adrien muttered, the pinch form Plagg noting that the not so subtle jab had not gone unnoticed by his partner. Molly sighed and bent to untie him as Brey got up. 

"Sorry, Mari told us she didn't want y-erm, anyone in her room while she was gone." Molly apologized. Adrien nodded as he stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Hey, I understand. You guys are good friends for being so vigilant." Adrien told them. Despite his annoyance with how much of a failure this excursion had been, "Let's just get the bread out and get back to class." Molly nodded.

"Sounds like a plan!~" Molly agreed, the three going down.

* * *

"Heh, Adrien, you should have seen your face when that Brey girl tackled you~ It was too hilarious!~" Plagg laughed as they started to walk to the car after school. Adrien frowned, looking down at his pocket with a curt:

"Shut up." Before getting in the car. He'd been taken down FAR too easily by Breyanna; it was true, and it was only making him feel more worried about fighting with Ladybug. If he couldn't even stop Breyanna, how was he supposed to stop an Akuma?! He hoped Vixen was more up to the task than him, or they'd be screwed...

* * *

"Time to go back to the bakery!~" Molly chirped excitedly, practically bouncing. 

"I forgot to ask, are we being paid for this?" Brey wondered. Molly gave a sheepish smile.

"...We're being paid in the feelings that come from doing a good deed."

"MOLLY!"

"WHAT?!" 

"YOU VOLUNTEERED IS FOR FREE LABOR?!" 

"OH COME ON YOU'RE MOSTLY ON YOUR COMPUTER ANYWYAS!!!" 

"Um, dudes?"

"WHAT?!" The two yelled as they turned to Nino who jumped at the sharp reaction, then giving a small smile. 

"Um, I was just wondering if you still needed help at the bakery. I'd hate to leave you dudes high and dry without any help..." Nino offered. Molly and Brey blinked then looked to each other and smiled back at Nino. 

"Sounds great!~ Come on!~" Molly agreed, grabbing his hand and dragging him along, Breyanna chuckled and followed as they ran off. As they ran, Molly wasn't looking and ran straight into someone, her, Nino, and the poor girl they ran into all tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Molly apologized, going to help pick up the books she'd dropped, stopping as she noticed what they were, "Hetalia...? Death note...? Sailor moon...? Assassination classroom!" Molly read off with a smile, "Wow, these are some interesting manga choices!" Molly looked up to the girl and gave a big smile. The girl looked at her a bit startled behind thick, large, gray rimmed glasses. Molly examined her briefly. She had two teal eyes hidden behind her large glasses, and very pale skin. She had jet black hair, with two strands falling down to frame her face as she had her hair up in two short ponytails with Blue ribbons to tie it up. She had on a plain white shirt with a collar and a gray vest with gold buttons. She had black mary janes under a knee length gray skirt that matched her vest.

"You like manga?" She questioned softly as she took back the books from Molly. Molly gave a big smile and nodded.

"I'm not so much into sailor moon, and it's been a while since I read Death note, but I'm a HUGE Hetalia nerd and I love Assassination Classroom too~ Molly rattled off. The girl smiled wide as Nino quirked a brow and smirked, Breyanna shaking her head with a gentle chuckle at her friend's enthusiasm. 

"Really?! Who's your favorite character?!"

"From which?" 

"Hetalia!~"

"Oh gosh that's hard, I love England...Canada, and America so so SO much~" 

"I'm a France girl myself."

"...That's something I don't hear often."

Nino turned to Breyanna, thoroughly confused. 

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Nino wondered.

"Sadly, yes." Breyanna confirmed, watching as the two fangirled together for a brief moment before reminding her with a smirk, "Ahem, the bakery...?" Molly looked over with a start, then gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, right, i should go...But it was nice meeting you, um...?"

"Daphne. My name is Daphne." She replied with a smile. Molly smiled back as the three went to the bakery, switched the sign to open as the three went to work.

"Hey, how about some tunes while we work?" Molly suggested with a smirk. Nino chuckled and gave a nod, pulling out his phone and taking his headphones out.

"I have a few good beats on here we can play. Let's get to it~" Nino agreed with a smile, turning on some music as the two proceeded to mix dough and batter together to the beat. Breyanna peaked in and chuckled for a moment before cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling:

"NERDS!" and going back to the front room. The two pausing and blinking for a moment before laughing as Molly called back:

"You shouldn't talk nerd!~"

After all of the baking for the night, The three went to walk home.

"Hey, let me walk you guys home. You never know what kind of sketchy people could be out this time of night." Nino offered. Molly chuckled and gave a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine Nino. Least we're walking together, and Breyanna has rope." Molly told him, Breyanna pulling the rope taught between her hands briefly before Nino chuckled nervously, "If anything, we should walk YOU home." Nino shook his head.

"No, no, I'll be fine. Guys aren't given trouble on the streets as much as girls in Paris. I'll be fine." Nino insisted, already starting to walk towards their place. Molly sighed as Brey rolled her eyes. If Nino knew her secret he wouldn't be AT ALL worried about their safety, but she couldn't tell him and if she stood around arguing now she could be late for patrol with Chat...So she might as well just let him believe what he wanted and make sure he made it home safe as Vixen later.

"Alright Nino, we'll try it your way." Molly agreed, following as Brey crossed her arms and grumbled about them not needing protection but following as well.

When they got back to their home, Nino smiled and puffed his chest out, proud of himself.

"Here we are ladies~ Safe and sound." Nino announced, Breyanna rolling her eyes again and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes Nino, thank you for protecting us from all the NOTHING trying to get us." Breyanna sassed, Nino pouting.

"Hey, you never know, someone could have been scared off by my presence." Nino retorted. Breyanna chuckled and shook her head.

"I doubt it. Anywho, I'm tired, night." Brey responded before going upstairs, Molly waving brightly.

"Yeah, Night Nino~" She agreed before going upstairs. She ran to her room and Axxol smirked.

"Let's go watch out for him before we meet the cat." Axxol commented, Molly giving a nod.

"Axxol, Sly as a Fox!" Molly proclaimed, transforming into her alter-ego Vixen and leaping out the window. She looked around for a sign of Nino, but when she saw it she also saw a certain black cat hop down beside him, startling Nino. She chuckled.

"Guess Chat has it under control." Vixen muttered.

**_"Hey, let's go to the meeting spot~ We can get there before them now~"_** Axxol suggested in her head.

"Sounds goo-~" Vixen started before catching sight of a bright red wandering down the street. She turned and ran after it for a moment, peaking around the corner to see Nathanael walking down the street clutching his sketchbook. Vixen raised an eyebrow.

"Wonder what he's doing out so late...?" Vixen muttered, following in the shadows. She followed after a worried looking Nathan for about a block before she messed up and stepped on a stick, breaking it in half as Nathan whirled around.

"Wh-Who's there?!" He demanded, Vixen sighing at her lack of stealth before popping out of the shadows.

"No need to be afraid! It's just one of your wonderful local heroes, the always amazing Vixen~" Vixen hummed out, trying to show off a bit since she knew she probably wasn't anyone's _**PREFERRED**_ hero to step out of the shadows.

Of course that title went to Batman first, then Ladybug and Chat in her opinion.

Nathan visibly relaxed a bit, shoulders becoming less tense as he looked at Vixen still a little nervous.

"O-oh...what are you doing here?" Nathan wondered curiously.

"Well I was on my way to meet up before patrol when I saw you out walking so late." Vixen explained, walking closer with a smile, "The real question is what are YOU doing out so late? The streets of Paris can be dangerous so late you know~" She flashed a wink and a smile, trying to keep the mood light, seeing he was still a little spooked.

"I-I was at my friend Alex's house...I was using some fabric paint to spruce up her new skates...I got a little carried away I guess and ended up staying later than I meant to." Nathan explained, giving a small smile himself. Vixen nodded.

"Heh, I can understand forgetting what time it is cause you're with a friend. But, I'd hate to hear something happened to ya, so allow me to escort you home~" Vixen offered, giving an over exaggerated bow before chuckling and winking again, holding out her hand. Nathan laughed a little at the silly way she offered but gave a small nod, taking her hand to shake it before Vixen decided to be a little cheeky, pulling his hand close and giving a gentle kiss to the back. Nathan immediately flushed almost redder than his hair. She chuckled at the sight, blushing her self a little at the fact she had such an effect but it was barely noticeable thanks to the mask.

"Come on, let's get going, um...?" She started, pretending not to know his name like a little pro with a grin on her face.

"N-Nathanaël..." He stuttered, trying to calm down, "B-But my friends call me Nathan." Vixen smiled and gave a nod.

"Nice to meet you Nathan~" she hummed, gesturing for him to lead the way. He gave a small smile and a nod, going forward towards his house as Vixen followed, humming to herself softly.

Nearby, Alya was actually just LEAVING her house, wanting to get some more pictures of Vixen while on patrol for her blog and checking out rumors that Ladybug hadn't been out the night before on patrol when she saw the scene, hiding and taking a few pictures of Nathan's interaction with the heroine, smirking to herself at how cheezy Vixen acted. It reminded her a bit of Chat Noir. She snickered at the idea of Ladybug dealing with both of the over-the-top personalities. Seeing Vixen interact with someone besides Ladybug and Chat could give her _**GREAT**_ information for the blog!~ She smiled, deciding to follow in the shadows as they walked along.

Nathan wasn't quite sure what to say...What DO you say when a superhero sneaks up on you then offers to walk you home in such an embarrassing manner?! Luckily, as he wracked his brain for things to say, Vixen was already two steps ahead of him.

"So, sketchbook huh?" Vixen commented, smoothly moving closer to get a gander at the book he was so tightly clutching as they walked, "I'm guessing you're the artistic type?" Nathan looked up and gave a small smile and nodded.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Could I see?~"

"WH-WHAT?! Why would you want to see?!"

"What, just because I'm so musically inclined I can't have interest in other fine arts?~" Vixen teased, giving a small smile as she brought her flute out and twirled it for a second before putting it away, "Come on, Just a little peak? I'm sure they're great!"

"N-no, um..." Nathan tried to think of a good reason she couldn't see them, clutching the book closer before an idea struck him like lightning, "Th-they aren't finished!" Vixen tilted her head, one ear up, one ear down.

"...none of them?" She questioned. Now that couldn't be true...Nathan was CONSTANTLY sketching in that book in school...she couldn't believe he didn't have a single one completed...But then again 'Vixen' wasn't supposed to know he did that either so she couldn't call him out on it.

"N-nope...I-I can't get them quite right." He lied. Honestly he just didn't want to show her the sketchbook cause it was full of sketches of Molly...With what he could tell of Vixen's personalty so far, there was no question the heroine would start pestering him about why he had so many sketches of her and he really didn't want to field those questions right now.

"Aww, I'm sure you're just holding yourself to too high a standard." Vixen commented, giving the embarrassed redhead a pat on the back, "They're probably great!~ But, if you really don't want me to see them there's not a lot I can do...Well, I could always kinda hypnotize you to do it with music but that would be unfair~" She gave a little wink and Nathan couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle slightly at her persistence and the-slightly scary-image of her going to all that trouble just to peak at his sketchbook.

"Well, thank you...Anyways, this is my place." He told her, stopping suddenly. Vixen smiled, stopping with him and giving a little bow.

"Glad to see you get home safe~" She told him. Nathan rolled his eyes again at the display. She sure could be over the top couldn't she?

"Yeah, thanks for walking me home." Nathan agreed with a gentle smile.

"Anytime~ And now that I know where ya live, maybe next time I could even give you a lift~" Vixen offered, turning and giving a small wave over her shoulder, "As for now, Chat is waiting for me and I'm sure if I keep him waiting too long he'll be making puns about how claw-ful it was to wait for me and how he nearly went cat-atonic at my absence all night long. Au Revoir~" She then took off on all fours, running like an animal into a nearby alley way then into the night. Nathan chuckled and shook his head. She was certainly...something. What, he wasn't quite sure, but something for sure. He turned around and went inside.

"Hey there Red, took ya long enough~ I took a detour and still got here before ya~" Chat teased as Vixen climbed up on the tower.

"Yeah, yeah, well I took a detour of my own AND unlike you staff boy I have to climb this entire thing with my own four paws~" Vixen shot back, sticking her tongue out. Chat chuckled and looked at her with a small smile before looking back at the city.

"Rumors are already spreading about Ladybug not being on patrol last night...After patrol tonight they'll be confirmed..." Chat muttered. Vixen shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose so. That reporter girl will probably be snooping around so we should watch out for her." Vixen determined, looking up at the night sky. Chat nodded absentmindedly. Vixen frowned and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder, watching as he jolted at the touch before looking back at her.

"Are you okay? You've been a bit...Off...since Ladybug left." Vixen commented. Chat blinked for a second, gathering himself before forcing a large smile onto his face.

"Yeah, Of course i'm feline just fine~" Chat joked, "Heh, don't be such a worry wart~ Anyways, let's get going, it's getting a little late." And with that, Chat bounced off on his staff without a second word. Vixen sighed, running a hand through her hair and shaking her head. He wasn't telling her something...and she supposed that was his right. After all it wasn't like she was Ladybug, she just got here. But still...She WAS worried about him.

**_"Hey cub, don't sweat it. Whatever's bugging him isn't endangering him or anything, and Ladybug will be back soon enough."_** Axxol assured her in her head.

"...I guess you're right Axxol..." Vixen muttered, though it didn't feel right to let it go, she wouldn't get anywhere else with it tonight...Might as well just go on patrol.

* * *

Molly walked in the next morning to a slew of people gathered around phones and even more people gathered around Nathan. She raised a brow, curious.

"...That's...An odd sight." Molly mentioned to Breyanna with a raised brow. Nathan wasn't exactly one to love being the center of attention, and it was obvious from the look on his face this was no different.

"Yeah, wonder what's going on?" Brey agreed, stepping forward.

"What was she like?! Is the article true?!"

"Did she really flirt with you?!"

"I heard she kissed your hand!"

"U-um...I-I..." Nathan stuttered out, only blushing more when Molly and Brey pushed through to the center of the crowd.

"Hey, hey stop crowding the poor guy. And what is everyone talking about anyways? What article?" Molly questioned, trying to get them all to back off the shy red head. Who would they be so interested in flirting with Nathan and...

...Kissing his...

...Hand...

....oh no.

"You haven't seen it yet?! Check it out on the Ladyblog!" One of them insisted, holding out their phone. Molly meekly took it and read Alya's article, blushing deeper and deeper as she did.

'Not much has been known to us about the mysterious fox heroine Vixen as of yet, as she hasn't been front and center when talking to anyone publicly outside of leading a small group of people away from an akuma attack last week. But while this reporter was going to get the scoop on the rumor about Ladybug's disappearance and try to snag a few more photos of this wild woman, she got even more information than she bargained for. This reporter witnessed Vixen escorting a young Parisian by the name of Nathanael home, and what an escort it seemed to be! The heroine was seen openly flirting with him and even seen KISSING HIS HAND (see picture below) before walking home with him. She also threw some compliments his way and expressed interest in the arts. Right now the biggest thing this reporter can say about the event is that we'll have to wait and see if Vixen is simply a flirt, or if she's actually taken an interest in Nathan~'

Molly handed the phone back mortified. Had she really come off that flirty?! THAT was NOT how she wanted all of Paris to see her!!! She may have been acting a bit goofy and over the top but JEEZ!!! And now the way she'd acted had lead to all of this, making Nathan so uncomfortable! She turned as Alya came over, clutching her phone.

"Hey Nathan! I was wondering if I could interview you later about all this!~ I know all my readers would just love to-!"

"Alya, now's not the time." Molly determined, Alya looking to her confused.

"Huh? But-"

"All of ya, back off! Can't ya see you're overwhelming the poor dear?! Sheesh guys..." Molly huffed at them, grabbing Nathan's shoulders, making him blush deeper as she guided him out of the awestruck crowd back to their class. Breyanna ran after the two, giving a smirk as she thought about how many pictures Nathan'd be drawing after this incident. Soon as they got back, Molly took her hands off him and looked at him sympathetically.

"Hey...are you okay?" Molly asked with a small smile, "That was pretty intense."

"Y-yeah...Thank you for...Y'know...getting me out of that." Nathan told her a bit shyly, brushing a piece of hair back. Molly smiled.

"No problem. But y'know, it'd probably have helped you if you would have said something." Molly teased, giving a small smile. Nathan looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I...I've never been the best at that..." He muttered. He felt Molly's hand on his shoulder and looked up to her smiling brightly at him.

"Hey, no worries. I understand. If you ever need help with that, you can always call me. I'm loud enough for the both of us~" She joked giving a small wink as others started to file into the room. Nathan gave a smile and a small chuckle.

"S-Sounds good~" He agreed, going to sit as Molly went to sit next to Ivan and Brey sat next to him, giving a sly smirk.

"Sh-Shut up..."

"Didn't say anything~" Brey chuckled, "But just out of curiosity, is that article right about Vixen?" Nathan thought about it for a moment.

"Well...She is pretty over the top...and she did kiss my hand...but I wouldn't say she was trying to flirt myself. I think she's probably just a little...weird." Nathan replied with a small smile. Molly overheard the description and almost laughed at the accuracy. Least Nathan didn't think she was just some big flirt~

She was a little bit of a flirt, but that wasn't all she was!

She was however most certainly weird.

Nathan looked at her with a small smile on his face as she got to work. He had to admit, there was a lot to admire when it came to her, especially her assertiveness...~ He could never do something like that, have just told everyone to back off like that...she was so...sure of herself...

He'd only ever come close to that once from what he knew, and that was while he was under the influence of the Akuma. He had seen the tapes, and the Evillustrator had been so confident...even while asking Mari out for his birthday...he wished he could even remember what it felt like to be him...maybe then he could be a little more like Molly...

He smiled to himself, looking at one of the drawings he'd done of her before closing up the sketchbook. Brey chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Hopeless...Absolutely hopeless." She muttered with a small chuckle. She was just waiting for when Nathan realized he had the biggest crush ever on her best friend, because to her it was pretty friggin obvious and it was getting more obvious by the day. Eventually here he was gonna have to notice it.

But, for now, she had to let him figure that out on his own.

After all, she wasn't as big of a meddler as Molly by a **_LONG SHOT_**.

* * *

Elsewhere, in another area, Daphne was watching anime on her phone during class, smiling to herself as she did. She was watching an anime called School Live that girl Molly had recommended to her before they had needed to part ways, and it was actually REALLY good! Heart wrenching and clever too. She had to be discreet about it, especially since everyone else in her class thought her love of Anime was so strange...she really didn't need to attract attention to it again. Especially with all the times she kept getting in trouble for it... She gave a small sigh.

If only life was more like an anime...

Exciting plot twists, cute school uniforms, transforming super heroines...not to mention all of the cute boys there were to find in anime's and manga's alike...~ She smiled softly to herself at the thought.

She would do ANYTHING to be able to do what people in Anime's do...

But for now, she'd just have to be content watching them she supposed.

* * *

Hawkmoth sensed something...not quite anger, or sadness just yet, but...an unease, a quiet dissatisfaction with life. Not enough to akumatize them yet...but from what he could tell, the akuma they would make would be very powerful...he just had to wait for the right moment...

* * *

Molly smiled as the bell for lunch rang, more than ready to get to the bakery for another lunch period of work. Heh, if the city kept being so quiet they would have no trouble dealing with Ladybug's absence~ Well, aside from possibly having to explain where she went to some press should the need arise, but even that was very minor.

Yup, everything was looking up~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support on this! I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, this really should have been out a lot sooner but with a relationship and the job interview I had today along with my IRL friends needing me it's been a tight squeeze to finish this up, especially with certain characters (They know who they are) fighting me every step of the way this chapter. ^^; But it was really nice to get the comments I have! Special thanks to the comments of Rhy, RoseNightshade, and especially Hedgehog2016 for the comments they gave me! It really helped me keep motivated to finish the chapter knowing that others enjoy the story so much! :) I hope to get more wonderful comments from you all about your favorite moments, favorite characters, and what you hope will happen in the next chapter! In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
